


Mu (lxlight) +18

by Whateveralice123



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Deathnote - Freeform, Fanfiction, LightxL, LxLight - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime, Smut, Yaoi, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateveralice123/pseuds/Whateveralice123
Summary: L ends up in Mu the place DeathNote users go when they die. Light and L venture through the wasteland whilst a killer roams around threatening disaster.Bookmark to be notified when I update.Currently creating a manga for this story ❤️I recommend reading Los Angeles BB Murder case and L change the world. Which I reference in this book.Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DeathNote but I thoroughly suggest you support the official release and give your love to the original creator. He's a sex bomb!This story is ongoing and I have every intention of finishing it so don't worry guys I won't abandon it. Cross my heart and hope to die.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. MU

L lay on the cold floor.

The room was dark, but you could see dim light around him, it was visible enough for him to make out a person in the darkness. The stranger slouched in his chair and sighed heavily. A glimmer of light shined faintly revealing the man's biker style clothing: red jacket, jeans, and leather boots but his face was shrouded with darkness. L could just about see his mundane expression as he got up from the floor peering closer. The man sat on his chair with his fist brought up to his chin appearing quite tired. He shifted his head lazily to the left surprised as he had not expected someone to be right in front of him especially not L of all people.

Leaning forward he stared at the peculiar man he used to know. The disbelief clouded his judgement and like that his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He simply could not believe what he was seeing; it had been his belief since day one that he would never see another human again. Yet here was the strange individual that he had not seen for years, 5 years in fact. He knew if it were not for their strong rivalry and his unique looks, L's face would have been forgotten completely.

"L... Are you real? " he stuttered lifting slightly from his seat as if he were seeing a mirage.  
"Hello Kira-Kun," L answered avoiding his question whilst smiling. Light was puzzled and this pleased L greatly. He could not remember the last time he saw Light look this way.

"So, this is the place of nothingness," he added, looking around the desolate space. The room seemed to go on and on, clouded in complete blackness. Besides the one chair Light was sitting on as well as the side table with its vintage lamp which gave enough light to see one another it was a wasteland. L thought that though it appeared menacing in the dark with the little setup Light had it would be quite peaceful to relax and perhaps read a book. Or at least as peaceful as it could be here.

"It's pretty bland" Light stated nervously. Taking a deep breath he pointed to a replica of a chair that appeared in front of him.

L looked amazed, how was that possible, he was sure it was not there a second ago. No, he knew it was not there before.

"Please sit," Light said gesturing with his hands for the dark-haired detective to crouch in his seat, in the odd way he was known for doing.

"Kira-Kun please sit also," Light sat back down returning to his nonchalant behaviour. "Here I thought the justice driven L would end up in heaven but here you are" Light stated with a questioning look.

"Oh, don't act so sad about it am I really that bad?" L asked. "If you must know I wrote my name down before the Shinigami did, this made her efforts to kill me futile... I would also like to tell you that I did not appreciate that creepy smile Kira-Kun gave me," L exclaimed making Light roll his eyes. It had been so long since Light had seen him, yet he appreciated that the detective was still the same.

"You never change, do you? He chuckled lightly but L found it far from funny.

"You know I'm waiting, Kira-Kun," he says tapping his finger on the edge of the armrest. Light looked at him blankly

"For what?" he asked receiving a tired expression. The younger of the two sighed and took a large breath preparing himself to admit his defeat. "You were right as always I was Kira," Light answered.

"And" L moves his wrist for him to continue. Light raises an eyebrow and sighs again.

"You outsmarted me and survived... But then again you also died so we can hardly call that winning, can we? " he finishes, L opens his mouth to speak but Light shuts it as a Deathnote sits in his hand. "Hmm let's see here," Light flicks the pages to get to L's real name but before he could reach the end L grabs it. "How did you get this I destroyed it?" L asked concerned

"Oh, calm down I manifested it and it doesn't even take effect in here," Light explains.

L was well and truly stumped. He had to admit he never thought he would see Light again or anyone. L had felt miserable. The detective had had a shitty day he remembered he was counting the minute, dreading the thought of dying. He had expected that he would be briefly be alive and then dead, he would no longer exist. L believed he had seen everything in life, nothing ever confused him and he found no true excitement, no mystery could not be solved but ever since he met Light this had changed. He knew that from here on out it would only get stranger after all he was no longer in the real world anymore.

"Manifested?" he questioned squinting his eyes at the brunette, Light then placed two cups of hot tea on the table. He adds two sugars for himself and stops before asking

"It was 6 wasn't it?" he asked, L nodded astonished at the sight in front of him.

Light adds the sugar to the tea moving it toward his guest before taking a sip of his own. "I never knew how you could drink that. Isn't it all sludgy?" L became wide-eyed at Light's interest, he had never really commented on his behaviour all that much, it seemed funny that now he would question his actions.

"Would Light-Kun like to try?" Light gave the cup a pondering glance before looking back at L nodding. He takes the cup savouring the warmth with his hands.

"What happened to you calling me Kira-Kun?" Light asked.

"What? Would you prefer me to call you that?"

Light just shrugs the suggestion "Lights fine," he adds taking a sip and cringing at the so-called tea before passing it back to the amused L.

"I also favour Light to Kira, Light... was a friend to me,"

Light's cup slipped slightly from his finger making a loud clank, fortunately, it was not shattered to bits. Light was startled as he tried to steady his cup, he was looking at L as though he was speaking another language. It had been his sneaking suspicious the first time L had said that, that it was a farce, a ploy to intimidate or guilt him.

"You actually... like me? " Light asks sitting far back into his chair surprised.

"Of course, Light-Kun I liked you. Why didn't a tiny bit of you like me?" L asks amused.

"Well yes, Ryu... L... Well, I'll be honest I didn't like you one bit," He said whilst watching L's expression not change. "But thinking back now I have to admit there was something very endearing about you"

Light could remember all the moments where they would purposely annoy the living hell out of each other. It was only natural he thought, they both had such a strong character. He felt a bittersweet feeling in his stomach, he had never had such a strong interaction with anyone in his whole life. This was before he had met the infuriating detective and he remembered how he wished to squish him under his shoe. No one had ever gotten on Light nerves as much as he had. But his distaste toward L was all in the past and he knew that he deserved to be here. He didn't fault his own beliefs of killing those who deserved it but there were ever so many people caught involved that he had murdered in the process. Biting his lip, he continued to lose track of the man in front of him. This realization abruptly occurred in his mind as he awoke from his thoughts embarrassed that he was so caught up in his head. "Um, Ryuzaki... "

L looked at Light concerned before placing his finger under his chin raising his head up to face him. "It's Lawliet," L says smiling gently, knowing there was nothing to fear anymore. Light looked confused before he smiled cheekily

"Well really L? How in the hell would I have guessed that? " Light said chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you have liked me to serve it up on a gold platter?" L says giving Light's notebook back. "Well now that you mention it," he says shielding himself before getting a playful hit on the arm. They both exchanged a smile and then L remembered the memento he had obtained.

"Oh here Light-Kun," he says removing the watch from his wrist and placing it in front of Light "Is that my …" Light starts. "Well now L, I never would have taken you as a grave robber," he says grinning.  
"It's hardly stealing more like inherited," L stated. "I'm only sorry that I never repaired it," L exclaims feeling a strange sense of guilt, not only did the watch have a crack but it had also stopped ticking, simply frozen in time.

"Are you sure about that? It seems to be working just fine" Light asks. L leaned forward wide-eyed.

"Did you do that?" L asks pointing to Light receiving a cheeky expression. Light redirects his hand to the startled detective. Leaving L confused, he skimmed through the notebook "Ahh here it is L Lawliet. You wrote ... Will die quietly 23 days after Light Yagami's death." Light gave a scrawl towards L before sighing heavily. "It has only been 23 days since I died huh, feels like a billion," he says with a bored expression on his face.

"You know Kira-Kun when I think about it, I'm pretty annoyed at you. You are the reason we are stuck here in the first place. Not only that Watari is dead because of you," L states coldly. It had taken that self-absorbed expression on Light's face to remember this man was not truly his friend. How could you even consider him to be a friend for even a second, he questioned.

Light looked down again for the second time. Swallowing loudly, he scratched the back of his neck giving L an anxious look "I really don't know what to say... I fucked up I don't even know how it even got to this point." He exclaimed refusing to look at L.

"At first, when the Death Note fell to the ground, I used it to kill bad people. It was something that made me feel like I was making a difference. I couldn't stand seeing these people doing such disgusting things and always getting away with it. I remember my father coming home every night looking older and older after witnessing all these horrible cases. I remember the dread on his face sometimes when he had to go in. Although he wouldn't admit it, my father is... my father was proud and wouldn't have let anyone know how he truly felt. I knew exactly what the punishments were going to be. All those cases where they were let off or got it too easy, it was sickening. I had grown tired of seeing good people suffer whilst evil people lived, waiting to be released to only continue to be cruel. It was truly disgusting. The legal system did not make it better, releasing rotten people for good behaviour when those bad people didn't have the balls to behave badly. Then there was those who faked good behaviour to get out sooner. It was truly repulsive to watch!" Kira growled, feeling all of his rage resurface.

He had spent many days trying to get rid of these feelings. God knows he had tried ever since he was little to accept the fact there were bad people. But let's face it even from the beginning before he had tested the notebook's power, he was intrigued at the idea that it could actually work. In fact, he needed it to work.

Light had been damn near perfect at everything, but he had lost his sense of joy for relishing over his own achievements. But being Kira was different. He found that he would gladly kill for himself. This was for him; this was something that meant something to him! Not to his parents or "friends". Not to those girls that would count all his achievements as reasons why Light was the perfect package for them. He had found something that was important, something that made him feel alive, that brought peace of mind. But the last shred of his humanity died when he killed L. Lind Taylor, it was then that he murdered a man he believed to be innocent. He believed it was L and he remembered the anger he felt when the man had called him "evil" the anger was too much for him to bear and that's when he had thrown away his morals completely. He had not only ruined himself, but he was responsible for killing those who didn't deserve it, he had gotten his father killed, his sister kidnapped and sent to a psychiatric hospital and this, of course, hurt his mother, the woman who had only supported him and was proud of him. The guilt that he had swallowed, starting to come up his throat and he felt it choking him.

He breathed in slowly gaining composure "But that is no excuse to harm you or Watari and I know it's not much but I'm truly sorry," Light sorrowfully said feeling his guilt rest in his stomach. L looked at him blankly he could see the emotions registering on Light's face. He practically saw the words and thoughts Light had, he knew that Light was in pain, broken and was swimming in guilt. He always wondered when Light would sink, after all he had done so much wrong. He knew he must have been in a numb state of repression, but he knew Light had never let himself feel. Since he had met him, Light appeared to always be in fight or flight mode. Everything he said and did was done for the purpose of survival, he never slipped up, he never let himself show any emotions. L could not help but relate to Light. L had been solving crimes for years and from working on cases he knew they were far from rejoiceful. It had been sickening at times and he knew that it brought him in terrible states as well as contributed to his insomnia. He could not fault Light's feelings. L felt his anger dissolve and his desire to make Light feel better grew.

"Forget it Light-Kun, it is all in the past, "L says gently. Light raised his head as if to say something but found himself apologetically smiling. "Now Light-Kun I wish to know more about manifesting. Show me how to do it, I wish for something sweet,"

"Okay I'll try and help you," he said sitting up. "Close your eyes. Now think of the thing you want. Now imagine it is with you let your senses become involved, smell it, taste it. Now believe it is here... Did you want a smartie?" L opens his eyes to see a singular sweet.

"Hmm... only one," L scowls. Before picking it up and eating it, tsking. L looked irritated, he had wanted a bowl of them, and here he was with one. It wasn't the fact that L had only managed to get one that was annoying, it was the tired feeling that came with manifesting it. Light couldn't bear seeing L scrawl, it had made him think L was behaving cute, which would certainly not do.

"Dear Lord. Stop pouting. You've made one, didn't you? You'll get better with practice, as well as rest," Light states feeling warmth grow in his cheeks.

"Kira-Kun is very testy right now, is it that he thinks of my unsuccessful attempt as a reminder of his own failure?" L says smiling, to this Light does something L never expected he would do. Light had turned to him and stuck his tongue out

"Isn't that a little immature? " L laughs.

"Perhaps," Light says throwing a smartie at L

"Now Light-Kun no throwing," Light grins evilly

"I thought you wanted smarties," he asks making a bunch rain on top of L before bursting out laughing. L sits there stunned before retrieving the sweets and eating them "That was very naughty Light-Kun," L exclaimed waging his finger in front of Light. Before drenching cold water all over Light grinning at his triumph.

"Ughh, really L really!" he says feeling cold.

"Light-Kun should wear something else before he freezes to death" Light chuckles at him "Sorry L but we're already dead can't get any deader," he says starting to remove his clothes. "Can't Light-Kun make more appear on his body instead of changing?" L asks "Why? Does me undressing make you uncomfortable?" Light asks teasingly.

"No of course not I just wish to know," he answered closing his eyes and turning slightly to the side with a blush on his face. Light smiled "I have to remove my clothes to manifest new ones" he answers.

"You know you don't have to watch me I'm not your Kira suspect anymore," Light says almost singing it. L freezes before looking away realizing what he had been doing. Ha Light thought. "All finished," he adds. Turning to L's flushed face smiling to himself. Why was he so cute when he blushes Light questioned.

"You know L even though you're a stubborn pest, I kind of like you being around," Light said surprising himself. Did I really say that? He asked himself looking back up to L noticing his expression.

The look on L's face showed he was touched. Never had anyone said anything so nice to him. From hearing other people's opinions on him he could say their opinions had been more than unsatisfactory. He recalled Naomi Misora and what she had told him a couple of months before the Kira case. He remembered asking about his double Beyond Birthday, he was only curious. Beyond was a man that looked so incredibly similar to him. His actions, his quirks, and even the way he spoke were close to identical. To this question he had gotten the most critical and heart-wrenching answer that he had ever heard.

"Creepy and pathetic... if we divided everyone in the world into those that would be better off dead and those that wouldn't there's no doubt in my mind that he'd be the former. Such a complete freak that it amazes me he hasn't killed himself," Stated Misora.

It had made L feel inadequate and useless as if he were nothing. But here stood Light gleaming at him and complimenting him. He held his gaze at Light before rising from his seat embracing him. Light was frozen, but he soon regained control of his arms and hugged L back smelling the sweet scent in L's hair. Coconut? What an intoxicating smell he thought. Smelling his hair much deeper this time he found himself wanting to play with it. L's grip slightly tightened he had never really been the hugging type but the way he felt inside he knew he had missed out all those years. All that time staying alone but at this moment he had been struck by Lights words. Why? They weren't particularly sweet words.

"You know L even though you're a stubborn pest, I actually kind of like you being around". It was then he felt Light's fingers moving up towards his neck. "Light..." he started feeling Light's soft lips kiss his forehead. It had happened so fast L had wondered whether he had imagined it. L felt the chair distort and transform into a soft couch under him. Light moved the detective back, tracing his finger softly down his cheek. L felt a shiver along his spine as his head started to cloud over. Looking into Light's eyes he could see that they were clouded with something he had never seen before.


	2. Interest

L looked at Light shocked, had he really just kissed him? L raised his eyebrow at Light puzzled. It was then he felt a warm feeling in his chest as Light traced his fingers along his cheek going to the back of his neck, lacing them through his hair. L could not help but look away. Why was Light doing this to him? He thought, not realizing how his action would come across to Light. L held onto the brunette's shirt, he had not ever been this clingy before, and if he had he sure as hell could not remember. But Light did not seem to mind so L though he should not either. He could hear Light's constant heartbeat, it somehow seemed to soothe him. It was strange considering Light was Kira, a mass murderer. None the less L was relaxed; his resentment had melted away. He was happy at what Light had said to him but could not really understand why he had initiated the hug in the first place. A kind gesture for a miserable situation he thought. 

They were both stuck in here in the nothingness; there was no point being cruel to each other. And with no cases for L and no work for Light, their lives were looking pretty meaningless. It was only human nature to cling on to each other L thought trying to make excuses for his own actions, but he couldn't deny that he felt a connection to Light. 

Light pressed L closer to his body smelling his hair again, he could not help it, he didn't even remember the last time he lusted after anyone, in fact, he had never felt this way about anyone. Looking at Light, L saw a man with greedy and lustful eyes. It was then he noticed just above his head the beautiful object in Light's hand. He stared at the delicious-looking strawberry dangling closely to his mouth before glancing back at Light, his devilish smile and dominating eyes distracting him. Kira rocked the strawberry back and forward grabbing the detective's attention. 

The seductive red treat was dipped in sweet white chocolate just begging to be eaten, he had moved forward to bite into it but as his mouth had reached it, the strawberry was quickly pulled away and disappeared into Light's mouth. L blankly stared at Light before his lips formed into a frown. How uppity and pompous he thought, he had been caught in a trap, Light had played him like a flute. A laugh erupted from the younger man's lips 

"I'm sorry but you're just far too easy," he stated. 

"Well Kira-Kun, that wasn't very nice of you to steal my strawberry," he exclaimed.

"Well Lawliet considering I created the strawberry it's technically not stealing," he answered.

"In any case make me another one, I want sprinkles on top too," he ordered raising his finger and pointing at Light. 

"Well make it yourself!" Light exclaimed, holding in between his fingers his new creation, the delicious strawberry with white chocolate, and crunchy sprinkles. L suddenly sprung to action straddling his hip, Light tried to fight back holding the strawberry behind him but in a flash, chains had wrapped around his arms pushing his arms down. 

"I win again Kira-Kun, " L stated chomping the strawberry feeling satisfied. Light pulled a defeated face, allowing his body to go limp. Though he had lost he felt far from it. It was then a wave of fatigue hit L and like that he had collapsed on top of Light. The chains exploding into colourful lights before disappearing from Light's wrists. 

Light's point of view

Poor thing had used up all his energy. Sighing I started to stroke his hair once again. I couldn't help my actions, I wanted to play with him. No, I want to mess with him, that's it! But why do I feel as though this man is adorable? I couldn't possibly have feelings for him. Just look at him! He's an idiot. I state but felt myself question that. Lawliet was actually one of the smartest people I have ever met so that was simply not true. Arousal had gotten the best of me and it had led me to this point. That's what it is. I haven't seen a person in a while and in any case, I'm just playing him. But the feeling of him climbing on top of me and chaining me down had made me aroused. Even now I'm aroused with L pressed up again me like this. It's almost like he's playing me too. Looking to the side, I see my watch. Picking it up I rubbed the face and attached it to my wrist. Did he miss me that much to keep it? 

I felt L tug on my shirt as he snuggled into my chest further. Has he got no boundaries? But then again, I clearly had not got any either. I sighed pouting whilst continuing to move my hand through his hair, it was so soft and being here like this with him felt so comfortable. So natural.

Gently not wanting him to wake up, I lift myself up, holding L close to my body. Turning the sofa into a bed I placed myself back down rolling L on his side before covering his body with the duvet. Nice and easy I say moving gingerly to the other side of the bed. It was then that I heard him whimper and slowly he crawled up into a little ball. His face showing a hint of discomfort. It was strange I had never seen him do that before. When we had shared a bed whilst I was handcuffed, I noticed that L slept like a dead person, no noise, in his crouched stiff position and no more than two hours. 

"Now now, hush," I whispered. Wow Light did you ever think you would want to cuddle with anyone? L especially Kira thought. I just shrugged the thought. I'm no longer Kira and Lawliet is no longer the detective, he was no longer his enemy. 

Maki," L exclaimed. Maki? "No don't she's a child no stop," he cried. I felt my body freeze up.  
Moving closer I placed my hand on his face. 

"Relax sweetheart," I say trying to comfort him. Since when had I turned into such a softy? Sweetheart?

"Please," he whispered sounding pained as a tear rolled down his cheek.

A sickened feeling set into my stomach. I wanted to hear him laugh and be sarcastic not crying.

"L wake up," I exclaimed. But it was no use he would probably be passed the fuck out for a while. I remember when I had first learned you could manifest, I knocked myself out for quite a while and found myself doing nothing but sleeping.  
Maki huh? I wonder is there a way for me to enter his dream using manifestation? I guess I could have a little look in his head. Although that is an invasion of privacy. But L wouldn't have to know I did it. A device then appeared in my hand. Should I? Shouldn't I? Curiosity killed the cat. Well I'm no cat so... 

Resting next to L, I close my eyes "On" I say before I saw blackness. Blinking I start to see a dirt path ahead. Where the hell am I? I say before I hear loud footsteps, I turn around to see a child being dragged into a car next to me. I move forwards grabbing the man's arm to pull him back but find my hand slips right through him. Of course it's a simulation, I can't interact with anything. Turning around I look behind me, I could hear the loud halt as if something heavy had been dragged against the floor. I could feel my eyes widened at the sight. It was L sitting on top of a bike. He was facing these people head on glaring at them, his hand gripping tightly around an umbrella.

"Ryuzaki!" the girl screamed banging against the window. The vicious looking people turned to L, I was shocked never had I imagined L would put himself in such danger before and here he was chasing after people, plural people. 

"Well now. The hero always arriving late to the dance. Only this time he's a little too late. We'll be taking the girl and the antidote now," the proud woman said. Antidote? "You think that's any good against me," The woman asked referring to the umbrella as she licked up the length of her knife. Cringing, I felt myself start to get annoyed, these were the types of freaks that I hated the most. The ones that I took pleasure in punishing. Suddenly she moved forward quickly, far too quickly. Plunging the knife into L's arm, I could feel anxiety in my stomach. I could hear the slash and see L's face in shock and pain. My eyes narrowed and I felt my body urging to move but what could I do? This was a memory, I felt myself wanting to leave but I needed to see what was going to happen. Blood gushed out of his arm and he gently squeezed it before ripping off the part of his sleeve that was hanging. 

His lips formed into a smile and he started to lift his umbrella with confidence. "Now I can move my arm better." L said cheekily. 

"Sore loser!" the attacker shouted aiming at L again but this time dodging her. "Give! it up!" she shouted thrusting the blade 3 more times. L then clicked the button on the end of the umbrella which abruptly opened and smacked her in the face. I couldn't help but smile in response to her confused expression. But my amusement was short-lived as she ripped through the umbrella with the knife. 

"Not good enough," she growled.

Looking at L, both me and the vile woman was in a state of bewilderment.

L's face was planted straight into the ground as if he had slipped but in a flash, he threw his body up, efficiently kicking her in the shoulder.

The knife fell to the ground. "Nice try, but no catching the car now," she says throwing herself on her motorcycle waving goodbye. L ran after her and I shortly followed. I could hear his violent breath and the pounding of our feet making contact with the ground. L fell to his knees shock on his face. Wincing in pain he gasped for air looking up. 

"Light," 

I stared in shock at hearing my name before I sat next to him as he continued looking up.

"This feeling of failing to protect those to whom you promised safety. Is this the reality you spoke of?" he asked. I stared at him completely taken aback. Blood trailed down his arm and onto the watch. He looked so hurt so distressed. I reached out to him knowing there was no point. His face twisted from despair to complete anger as his fist made contact with the floor. 

"L stop," I shouted trying to pull him to his senses, but he continued to slam his fists into the ground until they bled. Whilst I beg for him to stop. 

"Light.... It hurts. My heart... " he cried. He stopped moving and stared at the ground. 

"I'm sor..." I stuttered barely able to speak. When I was Kira I wanted to kill him and I wanted to make his heart hurt and yet I couldn't stand to see him like this. I've never seen him with this much emotion before. The vision stopped and I was in a truck with L and a man

"And what might you be doing here?" L asked annoyedly I froze as he stared at me, no not at me passed me, I turned to see that fucking idiot Matsuda I slammed my fist into his face. Grunting, "stupid visionanator." I don't want to see this idiot I thought as I imagined skipping the scene. I was in my house now. I turned to the side seeing an altar with pictures of me, there was also some flowers and other belongings. I touched the smooth picture frame. Well shit, I thought. I had never gotten to see my altar before. Turning around I saw L there crying. My mom came into the room and L wiped his tears smiling at her out of embarrassment.

"Thank you for letting me come here," he said getting up and receiving a hug from my mother before giving the altar where I stood a longing glance before bidding my mom farewell and leaving. Again, I had been transported elsewhere.

I was now in the task force sitting room a place I knew best. L sat on the sofa, he threw a phone into the bin and took a chocolate out before saying "Maki, are you waking up about now? Make your day be a good one," he stated. L took my watch off from around his wrist and put it next to a picture of Watari, I could feel myself shiver, feeling that cold guilt once more. 

"Light, I'll see you on the other side. Let us explore the world of nothingness together," he whispered before taking a bite of the chocolate. He picked up a chess piece and played with himself

"Watari, it's been a while since we played chess," he stated "Finally we can take our time. Since I was a child, I have never beaten you at chess, Watari... have I fulfilled your expectations? "L said nervously before smiling but that kind of smile that held cold bitterness to it, the smile that makes you feel broken inside.  
L beamed as he looks across towards me before closing his eyes. I could see his body starting to lean forward and felt my body move instinctively forward 

"Wait, " I called as I felt his body fall through my fingers and land on the floor for the second time but this time he was truly gone.

I came out of the state seeing the blackness again. My hands were shaking slightly as I removed the device off my head. But my anxiety quickly turned to annoyance as I threw the visionanator across the empty black space. It disappearing before it could hit the ground. Well, that was fucked! I said regretting everything I had seen. I had not really understood who Maki was, but I got the jist that she was important to L, it was someone he saved. 

I looked back at L seeing his chest slowly rise and fall. I sighed feeling relieved. Looking at his hand that was on the side of his waist, I found myself reaching for it. At that moment I wished he would wake up so I could hear his voice but at the same time, I knew I would feel too embarrassed to hold his hand. Why did I feel this way? Was I really attracted to him or was I sexually frustrated? It must be that. How could I feel emotionally attracted to a man! 

But then again what I am saying is that I am sexually attracted to a man! Looking at him I tried to muster a scrawl but felt that I couldn't feel any sort of disgust or irritation towards him. What did I want? I asked looking back at his hand. I knew what I wanted it was clear I wanted to hold his hand. But if he wakes up what would I say? But my desire was stronger than my fear and I felt my hand touch his, giving it a little squeeze. 

...

L woke up hearing Light's calm breathing and feeling his own hand in Lights. 

"I wonder how that got there," he asked sarcastically. Had Light fallen asleep whilst accidentally still holding his hand. He grinned as he looked at Light wondering whether to wake him up or not. He looked so peaceful L thought deciding to leave him be. Sliding his fingers to Light's face moving his hair from his eyes he smiled. His fingers moving further down to Light's lips. Why do I long to touch them? The question echoed in L's head but unfortunately, L didn't have an answer maybe it was because these soft lips had previously kissed his head.

Or maybe it was because these lips belonged to a seductive man who knew how to use his words. Never did L like a person who was a smooth talker, they tended to be conniving and manipulative but this one did something to him. Sighing, he moved away trying to prevent himself from doing anything he would consider stupid. To his surprise, Light pulled him back whining in his sleep. L rolled his eyes as he snuggled back into Light's chest. He decided he would pretend that he had never woken up. He was in Light's arms and Light would be made to believe it was his doing after all he had been holding L's hand.

What must Light be thinking? Why did he react so... So sexually to a hug and why did he feed me strawberries out of all things, wasn't that one of the most seductive fruits he thought remembering seeing that in a magazine. Frowning, he thought about how little he knew about these sorts of topics. Of course, he saw how people behaved in relationships but that was different from experiencing it first-hand. Thinking about it, L missed out on a lot, he spent so much time alone. He never even had a true friend. Now that he was dead he wanted to explore all the things that he missed out. He wanted to talk, play, mess around, learn and grow and do the normal stuff friends would do with each other. Was it even reasonable to want more in life when he was dead? 

Maybe Light could be his friend and show him. Would Light be alright with that? 

Light never did like being the social, L could always tell it was a bother to him, a waste of his intelligence. L wondered what sort of relationship he had with Light. He considered the idea that Light liked him as a friend, perhaps he was messing around with him. Light was most likely messing with him. But then again why was he holding his hand. Maybe he was so fed up with being alone here that he wanted physical contact. His sexual behaviour was perhaps a result of him being lonely or maybe L was thinking too hard. Maybe friends teased each other like this? 

L smiled, he thought that it was unlikely that Light fancied him after all Light seemed to be most attracted to himself. Why was he letting himself be swept up by his behaviour? He thought. Why would he feel this sort of attraction to him after all he never had looked at a man in this way before, why Light out of everyone? Why did he feel this warmth? He clearly meant a lot to him because he had always considered Light to be good to those that he trusted. Light had loved his little sister and L saw the trust and bond between them. He knew Light was capable of love, but Kira is... Was strong and manipulative. 

"It would seem I am attracted to Light," L concluded. He wondered what this truly would entail. He knew he did not want to lose Light.

The fear of Light becoming tired of him was something that he didn't want to think about but could easily imagine. Maybe he was over analysing everything he considered. Light had kissed him so It's natural that he would feel warm and confused as he did.

Moving away from Light he created a bowl of marshmallows "Yes," he hissed loudly before jumping at his own voice and looking over at Light who was still asleep. L placed a marshmallow in his mouth, but it seemed he was rather conscious about his chewing. What the hell? he thought. He had never cared about waking him up before. During the Kira case, he found himself wanting to annoy Light and not feeling any remorse after all he was Kira. L groaned letting the marshmallows dissolve on his tongue. He then removed them from existence replacing them with some cut strawberries in a bowl with a plate of whip cream.

Normally he would have chomped on the strawberry and sucked the life out of it. This time he found himself biting the end of it before dipping it in the cream gently and quietly sucking it. He did this slowly and consistently as to not wake the sleeping Light. As he reached out for the remaining strawberry a thought came into his mind. 

Hmm, I wonder would Light-Kun taste good with strawberries and whip cream? This thought collapsed as his logical mind kicked in. What the hell was he thinking he practically screamed in his head as he tried to repress the thought of naked Light covered in cream. How can he be thinking of Light in that way? Light is his friend. His extremely intelligent and handsome friend!

"No," L exclaimed to himself. He couldn't and shouldn't be thinking of Light like this.

"L," Light groaned in his sleep which ended up scaring L out of his skin. Hmm what is it Light-Kun? he thought. But Light stayed silent, after 2 minutes L continued eating his strawberries and cream.


	3. Fallen

Light's point of view

L was on the bed, his waist wrapped in a loose blanket. Looking closer at his milky skin I could smell the sticky syrup that was covered on L's naked body.

"Light-Kun," He called sweetly, eyes all sultry with a cheeky grin. My cheeks burned with heat as I looked over his body running my hands up the sides of his stomach. Biting my lip, I felt warmth travel through my body, down to my crotch. L smiles cheekily bringing his legs around my waist pulling me forward. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. My eyes widened, I needed to resist this. I am not attracted to L!

As I pulled back, I saw L was wearing a sexy army uniform. His grey tank showing off his chest and his toned arms. He was now wearing camo trousers and his legs that were loosely around me started to grip tighter, bringing his hips against my raging hard-on. I moaned as he roughly pulled my neck closer whilst turning it to the side, he licked up the side of my neck making me groan. The room started to fade, and I found myself somewhere else. I was in the task force headquarters.

In my confusion, I looked around to see everyone as their desk, including my father in the flesh. 

"Dad?" I called. He looked up and gave me a smile muttering he would be one-minute and picked up the phone. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I found the awkward Ryuzaki in front of me. He's standing up whilst eating a sugar cube. It was then that Dad put the phone down. 

"Dad..." I call before I feel L grabbing me harshly and bending me over the desk. He handcuffs me and binds my wrist to the side of the chair.

"Ryuzaki" I cry. I could hear the rattling of the chain as he tugged and turning me around. He kisses me over and over again getting more aggressive as he starts to bite my lip and pull me closer to him getting on top of me. My eyes close feeling him lick up my neck again.

I opened my eyes to see we weren't in the headquarters but in the bed again, I was awake. L was next to me perching in his regular position eating strawberries.

"Hello again Light-Kun, nice for you to join me." L said waving a strawberry over my mouth reminding me of what I had done earlier. I pulled the covers slightly in hopes of covering my hardened cock in embarrassment. How could I have gotten a boner from a dream, like a teenager! Not only was it a dream but it was one were L dominated over me. He had made me his bitch!

"So how was your dream Light?" L said looking at me. Quickly I turned to him before blurting out in shock.

"What dream? I have no dreams!" I couldn't help cringing at my voice.

"Oh, it's only that you called me when I wasn't expecting you to talk and it scared me," he claimed, I forced a laughed at his story.

"Sorry L, umm I can't remember," I said quickly cringing again to myself. I needed to regain clarity and calm the fuck down. Within my hand, I created a glass of water. Okay just drink and relax I said to myself whilst attempted to drink it in one go.

"Well did it have something to do with these?" He asked holding a pair of handcuffs which instantly made me choke, spraying water onto the side of the bed. "Light-Kun was the one that was whining about handcuffs," he said as I gave a questioning look.

"And then here they were on the bed,"   
"Anything else happened?" I ask.   
"No, is there something else you were dreaming about?" he questioned curiously. He's lucky he's cute or I would have dealt with him as I did with those other Deathnote user idiots. God forbid Misa dies I don't know what I'll do when I have to deal with her.

Shrugging I threw myself back on the bed. This conversation is done I state to myself.

"Light-Kun," L exclaimed looking at him worriedly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What do you think we should do now?" L asked. I looked to the side noticing L no longer looked so smug in fact his face was expressionless.

"It's a little unnerving now that I think about how we're here, what do you think will become of us?" L asked coldly. Sighing gently, I thought about his question unsure of how to answer it. After all, I didn't want to upset him by telling him my opinion, but he would definitely know if I was lying.

"I assume we will stay here for eternity," I stated, "But I wouldn't worry about the future L, let's just take it one step at a time," I said shifting closer to L whilst smiling apologetically. I could feel a tinge of guilt arise again whilst looking at L, he still didn't look all too happy with the whole situation, scared even.

It was then that the black space of nothingness shifted, and four walls were built around us. The bed which we lay on was now on the right side of the room, the sheets transformed from their white pristine shade to a blue satin. 

In addition, in front of the bed stood a Tv set. The walls were a familiar cream colour and there on the left corner sat a desk with a laptop.

Narrator's point of view

L felt his eyes widen and looked at Light to see his face was the same, it was clouded with confusion.

"Di..d yo." Light started. "No Light-Kun... I was just thinking of..... The task force headquarters," L said realising that he must have conjured it by wanting it so badly.

L missed being alive, he missed Watari, he never got a chance to focus on himself when he was alive and now that he had all this free time he would have to learn how-to on a "daily" basis. Light brought L's chin up with his hand looking deeply into those raven coloured eyes that held so much sadness. He was in so much pain and all Light wanted to do was get rid of it.

Bringing L's mouth closer to his he lay his lips. L's eyes widened as he froze not sure of what to do. Light's eyes were closed, and he continued to kiss L tilting his head to the side trying to deepen the kiss before realising what he had done. He stopped the kiss eyes full of confusion and terror at his own actions. He scrambled off the bed and ran out the door closing it on L. Running through the rooms downstairs until he opened the exit door to the building. Now he was back into the nothingness, he froze hitting the door. 

"You stupid dickhead," he shouted at himself. What the fuck is wrong with me he thought. Ever since L had got here, he had been lusting over him. That dream he had was different from anything he had ever experienced in the past.

Light's Point of view

L would never speak to me again. This feeling I had for him had begun when I apologized to him and he touched my face and had me look up at him! It was his fault he confused me. 

No even before then when he behaved nice to me after all the bad things I had done. His hug had cemented it. But blaming him wasn't right, no this had all happened because I had kissed him! Kissed him twice now. At first, I didn't really recognise my actions as inappropriate, I only kissed his head. I have kissed many girl's heads and cheeks in the past and felt nothing. I had feigned romantic behaviour to trick Misa and anyone that I thought was beneath me. I behaved like an asshole because I didn't care.

This was different.

I thought I was just messing with L but it wasn't true. I liked him. Once I started messing with him and teasing him with those strawberries it felt like I wanted to do more and that I want him to do things to me. If L had kissed back, I wouldn't have felt so stupid but of course, he wouldn't kiss back. I probably freaked him out and now I'm back out here in the fucking darkness again. I thought I was doing all this to play with L, to relieve my boredom but it was more than that, I wanted L's attention and more than that if you looked at my dream you would see even more so.

My face feeling hot, I shook my head hearing the same word over and over "I wanted him to dominate me," I'm such a fucking idiot he'll never want to see my face again I thought, sitting on the outside stairs hands over my face.

The confusion overwhelming me. Why do I care? I never needed anyone before why do I now?

It had just occurred to me that I was feeling lonely, in fact, I felt lonely this entire time, but I was shrouded in my own act to see it. Feeling my eyes tearing up at the thought of me being alone again over my idiotic mistake. Touching my lips, I still felt the burning sensation which only brought about more tears. Lifting my legs up I brought my knees up to my face feeling all my frustrations.

L's point of view

"Light-Kun" I whispered as he ran off slamming the door. I sighed lifting my fingers to my lips feeling the heat and the tingly sensation. I need to find him I can't let him go alone. Getting off the bed I could no longer hear his footsteps. He was a fast one and for that reason, I complimented myself over the idea of having us chained together during the Kira case. I quickly skimmed the rooms checking the whole area of the top floor we were on and then the next one and the next one after that. Making my way to the bottom floor I checked the remaining rooms to ensure I was looking in every spot possible. If only we were still handcuffed to each other still.

Wait... The camera's I thought, running to the room on the left. Turning on the camera's I couldn't help but remember all the times I had been in this room. I hadn't realised how nice I had it. To be alive. To have Watari around, I could remember all the sweet things he would bring for me and the small talk. Frowning, I shrugged it off turning my attention to the computers, it was muscle memory I assumed as I started switching on all the equipment, the passcodes fresh enough to remember with ease.

Looking at all the monitors I could see clearly, he wasn't here. What how can that be he has to be here! Where else could he have gone? I looked behind me seeing the exit he can't have, could he?

Oh fuck I thought running out the doors moving into the darkness, calling his name. I quickly walked around the building to the back entrance and still no Light. Oh god, this is all my fault I should have kissed back, or I should have... I should have done something!

I couldn't just let him go. What if he never comes back?

Feeling the anxiety grow in my stomach I took a step away from the building and another until I had made dozens. All there is.... Is blackness I can't see a thing. The sky, the surroundings, the floor was black. It took a while of walking for my eyes to finally adjusted. I had started to notice that when you continued walking through the darkness the near surrounding would twinkle with its purple and blue tinges, the colours would fade and rejoice all around in swirling patterns. The surroundings continued to spread around me and occasionally you would find a lamp that radiated a dim orange glow. Who had left these here? I carried on walking.

Was I doing the right thing I asked myself? Would I truly find him traipsing out into the nothingness?

...

I felt like I have been walking for hours. It wasn't until I saw a building that I halted to a stop, surprised at what was in front of me.

Wammys house.

The house I had spent so many years in. How could it be here? I thought, considering whether I had willed it with my subconscious.

Lights Point of view

Getting up from the front step, I released a sigh. I needed to get to L and apologise. I'm sure he would understand after all I've been stuck here for ages with no human contact. I'll apologise then we'll forget about it right? I thought walking back upstairs and into our old bedroom "L " I called out recoiling at the sound of my own voice but looking at the bed I noticed he wasn't there. Where is he?

He left because he doesn't want to see you.

Panic fuelled me as I started running into the next door, loading the cameras. He was nowhere to be seen! Rewinding the video, I saw L searching in each of the rooms before facing the exit and running out. "Oh shit" I exclaimed as I ran down the stairs

"L" I called repeatedly hearing nothing but silence. The door stood open and I ran out into the dark calling after him but still no reply. Oh god, this is all my fault.


	4. Disappearing Act

L's point of view

Wammy's house.

What the hell is it doing here? I know I have not manifested this. I would have felt the effects to my body like I did when I manifested the headquarters, the draining feeling of creating something so detailed had made me felt tired. Looking up I could see a window that was illuminated. Quickly making my way into the building I ran past the entrance and the hallway, up the stairs.

I had found the room, it was practically bare with only a singular lamp in the corner of the room. Wammy's house looked barely anything like I had remembered, it was as if it had aged and had been abandoned. 

"L?" I hear turning to the side seeing Mello's shocked face.

"Mello," I said walking towards him. A moment of silence was exchanged as I stood there looking around the white room. Amidst Mello's confused expression you could see a flicker of pain in him. His body was pressed up against the wall with his knees up. He looked so numb yet overwhelmed at the same time. Wanting to comfort him I move closer to him sitting on a box. He looked up at me with raised eyebrows. I soon found myself patting his head maybe a little too roughly.

Mello froze for a good minute in silence accepting my head patting before spluttering in laughter. "I see my affection was inadequate," I comment, a smirk plastered on my face. As I conjured a lollipop for myself and a chocolate bar for the blonde Wammy kid.

He took it thanking me. As he tried it, his eyes widened at the taste.

"This is pretty good," he says taking another bite savouring the taste. I smiled 

"It should be it's made in Switzerland," I state remembering how expensive it was, but it was worth it.

"It's really weird out here in this... Place. Wish there was more to this world... All I had when I was alive was cases," Mello exclaimed. "It's pretty much all I did but now I don't have anything left," he stated sighing before picking up wall debris and lazily chucking it at the wall with a bored expression. I watched how it shattered into pieces before scattering over the floor. 

"I'm truly sorry about all of this, it must have been hard being alone here" I state seeing his face display a grief-stricken expression.

"I didn't mean to bring you into this I should not have played dead and continue my mission but instead I escaped. I acted like a coward... I just couldn't take" I exclaim before I was interrupted.

"Don't L. I got myself killed. You had to go, Kira out bested you and caused a lot of pain for you, it's not like you quit being a detective you went onto more important cases. I was the one who fucked up, I got others killed that I cared about. I was too caught up with the idea of being your successor. I just couldn't let that smug bastard Near beat me, that's why I'm here," he stated coldly.

I could understand his irritation, Wammy's house wasn't really a warm place, it was filled with the most dysfunctional of children, but they were smart, and had no one to truly look up to other than the smartest and the brightest of the bunch. I could remember the little white-haired child, I could remember the file I saw secretly displaying the name Nate Rivers. Comparing Near to Mello you could see they were completely different. Mello jumped into dangerous positions and would stop at nothing to win, during his risky operations it had only reminded me of myself. Whilst Near tended to take advantage of others without no care or emotion. This is what lead to many people believing him to be unlikeable. 

"Wasn't the most charismatic out of all of us was he?" I say receiving a light chuckle. 

"L I... This is probably going to sound weird considering we're not that close but, in my defence, Wammy kids ain't too equipped with the friend gene... What I'm trying to say is I don't want to be alone, I would really like to go with you." he states scratching the back of his head whilst looking to the side.

"Well, that's only natural to think like that. I suppose you could come with me; I wouldn't really like to come to visit you and see you making friends with the lamp. " I state, getting up from my seat. "In any case, I'm looking for someone and you could accompany me if you wish,"

...

Light ran through the darkness in an attempt of finding L. He felt like he had been going in circles. How did I think this was going to help? he thought. 

"L probably doesn't even want to talk to me. I mean who would after what I did to him, I practically killed him," Light thought halting to a stop. He had been running for a while now expecting nothing more than black black and more black but he had found something else. It was massive, a huge square building that stood before him. It appeared pristine and white, a homely modern building with its large rectangular windows and its grand oak door.

Light, had never seen such a building quite like this before. European was the word that came to mind as he entered. 

"L," he called out urgency in his voice before he stopped calling when he saw a frame. The frame consisted of a picture of Mikumi Teru and Kiyomi Takada. Oh god, I found myself in those idiot's household Light thought huffing. Incompetent morons. But like I cared anyway! I'm dead there's no way around it, he grunted still feeling a twinge of anger and defeat.

23 Days Ago

"Stay away from me! Don't you dare try come back here I can't stand to look at any of you especially you Mikumi," Light pointed at Mikumi with a face of disgust.

"I tried to do what I thought...." Mikumi answered back before Kira cut him off.

"I have never met anyone so fucking useless then you are. You make me sick!" Light hissed.

"But" Kiyomi stuttered.

"Do you think you mean anything to me? You are such a cheap bitch that was so easy to manipulate," He spat feeling overwhelmed before kicking Mikumi over. 

"So who the hell do you think you are!" Kira shouted stomping on his face and chest. 

"Leave!" he shouted

"Stop it! You're hurting..."Mikumi started choking and spitting the blood from his mouth. Kira grabbed onto Mikumi by his shirt, eyes full of anger.

"How fucking dare you after what you did" he whispered a little too quietly to be comforting before punching him. It had frightened Higuchi watching the blood splatter onto his own shirt. Never had he felt this way before. Even after knowing the dodgiest men in the business, even then they seemed like gentle sweethearts.

Higuchi knew he didn't want any punishment and something inside him didn't want to try and defend Mikumi and so he stood back watching Kiyomi help pick up Mikumi and only joined when they were out of Kira's sight.

Kira didn't seem to be any less heated even after taking out his frustrations, he only felt more irritated. Stomping in the darkness his anger couldn't be held in any longer. Pulling at his own hair he screamed and kicked the non-existent dirt on the "floor". 

"God fucking Dammit, how dare you all! How dare you kill me? All I ever did was defend those who couldn't defend themselves. I did the task that God should have done himself!" He screamed as he kicked and stamped on the floor.

...

Not soon later he had discovered the art of manifesting and made a chair appear and sat on it sighing.  
Looks like I'm just as alone as I've ever been Light huffed attempting to block his pain and replace it with nothingness just like the place he was forced to stay in.

...

"You know it feels wrong that you're are here after all you died by writing in your own name with the Deathnote you didn't use the book on others," Mello stated.  
"I made a deal with a Shinigami, if I could die 23 days after Light I would trade my life span to him and end up here." L stated

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"In all honesty, I don't know, I never killed anyone with the death note nor was I the owner, I only touched it," He states

"Hmm, that quite strange." L concluded, perhaps those that have touched the book would be here but that didn't seem to make sense, wouldn't L have seen all the other people that have touched the notebook and died shortly after by now?"

"Now that I'm thinking about it if we are here this means that other death note users are also here." L states, scolding himself, he had somehow forgotten about the rest of them.

"I haven't seen anyone other than you L," Mello added.

"Hmmm," L sighed. Where was everyone? 

"All I've seen is you and Light Yagami." L states with an expressionless face as Mello's face turned to irritation.

"You've seen Kira?"

L's pov

I tried to think carefully but no answer I could give him really sounded sane or reasonable. I knew if I chose my words wrong I would definitely upset him.

"Yes Light is here. I got separated from him earlier," I exclaimed in the most monotone way possible.

"You are kidding, right? He's the reason we are all dead, he's the person you're trying to find isn't he?" he claimed. I couldn't help but sigh and agree but held my opinion close to my heart. Light was my friend in some strange way I felt drawn to him. Mello seemed confused but quickly dropped it.

"So where do we go from here?" Mello questioned.

"I was looking for him. So if you still want to, you may accompany me?" I offered feeling awkward but still trying my best to be accommodating. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided he would rather stay here after all I doubt he would like to stay anywhere near Light-Kun after what he had done.

"Sure," Mello stated suspiciously compliant as he started walking in the direction of the door. We left and went on a search to find Light. Moving through the darkness I contemplated where we should go and took note of the directions I had previously come from. 

...

After a short while, we had still had not found him. 

"Well this walk has been uneventful," I said trying to spark up something of a conversation.

"Yeah," Mello answered bluntly. I didn't blame him really, I mean how could I? He was responsible for ending Mello's life.

Mello's Pov

Had L lost his mind? In what shape or form would you ever want to hang out with someone who killed you? Not only was that peculiar but even the act of talking to L was strange especially in this place. Frankly I wasn't sure what to say, due to our relationships at Wammy's house being limited for our own safety I hardly knew anything about him. 

"So Light Yagami then?" I say trying to pick a topic which I ultimately frowned at. I just simply didn't understand how he could search for the likes of him.

"Yes, what about him?" L asked in his monotone voice of his.

"Umm," I answered cringing at the unintelligent noise I just made. "You friends or something?" I asked, he continued walking in his slouched position and took a second to think of his reply before simply nodding.

Well, this is was awkward....

"Higuchi," L called out halting to a stop, glaring at Kyosuke Higuchi who was suspected and proven to be the third Kira. The idiot stood there confused as he saw the two us looking at him with eyes of distaste. "Hello, I'm your new neighbour L and this here is my next in line successor," L said shifting his gaze onto me. I felt my heart do a flip. Successor? If only that smug moron Near heard that I thought grinning at the compliment. Although I'm hardly a successor after all I'm dead. I thought looking at L who was most likely thinking the same thing but out of common courtesy said it anyway.

"L?" Higuchi spat out before he started to speed walk up to L, grunting angrily before I pushed him out of the way hearing a loud thump as he fell onto the dark ground.

"Get out our way. You're so goddamn pathetic and utterly worthless," I claimed as I took L's arm leading him away from the criminal.

"Wait!" a voice cried a woman's voice I turned to see.

Kiyomi Takada stood there sorrowfully as I felt all my anger grow I gave her the most disgusted look that I could muster.

"You!" I called out in a harsh tone. I went to walk toward her but L placed his hand in front of me, so I took the hint and swallowed my hatred.

"We need help please," Kiyomi cried.

"Help?" L asked

Nararator's Pov 

"The Deathnote users have been going missing," Higuchi stated, placing his hands into his trouser pockets. It seemed that even after his death his ego was still here, L concluded.

"Missing? I don't believe thats possible, we are banished to nothingness, this is the afterlife no one can go missing, he most likely ran away," Mello states folding his arms having no interest in what they had to say.

"Mikumi never ran away!" Kiyomi shouted allowing her anger to radiate and her voice to crack. L thought it was safe to assume Kiyomi and Mikumi had become a lot closer. It was clear that Higuchi was the third wheel. It figures considering there was no one else to be around and Higuchi came off as someone who needed validation to survive.

"Why should we help you," Mello asked irritated.

"You killed many people including me," Mello added looking back at L who was biting his thumb looking slightly annoyed.

L sighed "If we see him then we'll point him in the right direction, but have you seen Light Yagami?" L asked looking at both of them.

"Light?" Higuchi asked.

"Kira," Mello answered

"Oh, we haven't seen him since he started going off on us and saying how worthless we were and started beating the shit out Mikumi although I don't blame him for that after all I heard he fucked up Kira's plans and got him killed. To be honest, I couldn't care less what Kira thinks of me I never served him in the first place the only person who took his scolding badly was her and Mikumi. In fact he can go fuck himself after what he did to me," Higuchi stated acting macho. Kiyomi scrawled at Higuchi pulling at his arm harshly.

"He beat him," Mello states giving a raised eyebrow to L who stood there with a blank expression. Mello contorted his body backwards, hands on his hips and chuckled. "All though if I was him, I would have done more than that," He said slamming his fist in his hand whilst grinning. Which brought a smirk on L's face. 

"This is more than one person going, you just don't understand. We have met other Deathnote users and they have been vanishing without a trace even the things they have manifested have gone if they were running away what would be the point of making everything you created vanish.

"Does removing your creations restore your power to manifest?" L asked still not up to key on his newfound abilities.

"No, they regenerate whilst you rest, it gets better with practice but the amount that you can manifest is due to your mental strength, adequate rest and eating helps to restore your energy," Mello stated, turning his head to side effectively cracking it.

"Hmm," L hummed.

"We must go look for Light-Kun if Deathnote users are vanishing it must mean someone or something is attacking them. Mello," L called walking away from the ex-Kiras.

"Please I need your help, we weren't around him at the time, but he never came back," Kiyomi called.

"Unfortunately with no other information, there isn't much I can do is there? In any case, I am looking for one Kira why should I concern myself going out of my way to look for another one? " L said with a smirk plastered on his face.

...

Light simply couldn't walk anymore! Not only had he ran back to the building twice to double-check but he decided to run around the building. This was impossible, he thought feeling his head become feverish whilst his body had progressively got limper. Light gasped for air hunching over. I have been running around all over the place. This was certainly not an effective way of finding someone he thought. Sitting on the cool floor, Light noticed the tiny amount of vibration from below. The black below it looked almost like a fluid. A dark swirly fluid.

The wind almost whistled with its cold echo of breeze that continued to move around the space infinitely. It helped to regenerate the sluggish zombie into his truest form. A pretty pissed off Light.

"I've been searching for fucking ages," Light shouted. There was still no sign of that cute little black-haired detective. He thought before tutting loudly. Thinking that way got you into this predicament in the first place. Want to do it again? How had he come to have these feelings? Why now of all times he begged his mind. 

"Stupid stupid stupid," Light exclaimed shaking his head. And for a split second, he saw a blurred orange colour in the corner of his eye. Moving his head quickly to the side he saw a blond-haired man exiting the taskforce headquarters, and not far away from him was a cute detective... Wait L?

"Lawliet," I called out jumping to my feet.

I saw as his head spun around "Light-Kun," he shouted moving quickly towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying let me know if you have any feedback xxx


	5. Rivalry

"It seems the best cause of action would be to go back to the taskforce Headquarter," L stated. Mello chuckled slightly 

"Out of everything you could manifest the place you investigated Kira is the one you chose,"

"In my defence, it was on accident," L muttered before continuing with the task at hand. It seemed that they had become close as L pointed in the distance at a smudgy, grey building just within sight.

"Right there is our task force perhaps he went back in. I'd say there's around 60% chance he may still be out here as he might still be wondering around but then there's a chance he returned and left again looking for me," L stated, walking towards the large building.

"And if he's gone for good? Cuz I am assuming you two had an argument or something?" the blonde man questioned sourly.

"Well, I would say that's a 30% chance, after all, he is a proud person," L exclaimed.

"There's no point in both of us going in, I'll go check you wait out here," Mello said quickly making his way towards the building. What was that all about? Maybe he still wants to be of service to me or it could be that he wants to intimidate Light.

L sighed, it wouldn't matter Mello's intentions as L had decided that Light was not in the building.

...

It had quickly occurred to him that he should probably go inside and find Mello, as he could not confirm it was a hundred percent safe to be leaving each other's sight, considering this new information we had gotten from Kiyomi. L thought back to her desperate plea and whether it was truly legitimate that people could go missing, it was very possible but he could also imagine that Kiyomi might just be crying over her boyfriend running away from her. L felt a blush in his cheeks as he couldn't help but compare her to himself. But this was different he thought.

If Light has disappeared for good L would not feel upset he told himself but he knew that inside he would feel a little lost without him. L had not a lot to lose but he wanted to hold onto whatever he had.

For the first time, L thought about the long eternity that was ahead of him. Would he soon become bored by this life he wondered? A full long eternity. It was then that Mello exited the building and L felt distressed, it was as he thought. Light was gone for good.

"Lawliet," a voice shouted making L jump and turn quickly, he wasn't used to being called that. After all, it was a secret and to hear Light of all people calling his name, brought him back to the fear he once had during the Kira investigation, the fear that Light would catch onto his name and kill him. Looking at Light's face you could see a warm and flushed face with a bright expression. But it seemed after L had spotted him, Light's expression faltered, he had visibly become less confident.

"Light-Kun," L called running to Light's side.

L stopped just in front of Light looking at his face, he remembered then the thought of Kiyomi running after Mikumi and with that the desire for composure hit him. 

"Long time no see," he stated placing his hands in his pockets. 

Looking at Light now you could see a sense of panic, he hadn't got a clue as to what he should say. That didn't seem to bother L though, he found that Light's fidgety behaviour was a source of amusement. 

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know why I did that, It's just been so long since I have seen anyone and we've always had a good connection as teammates," Light stated making sure not to Look L straight in the eyes.

"Hmm I guess, I just didn't know Light-Kun was interested in men," L stated smirking at Light, he couldn't help but want to make fun of Light.

"I'm not into men!" Light said a little too loud to be convincing.

"Is that so Light?" questioned L, getting closer. Light noticed the dropping of Kun- the dropping of honorific suggested development of closeness. Quickly Light found himself moving backwards stumped.

"You're moving backwards Light, I find that very cute," L exclaimed whispering in Light's ear.

"So I guess he found us," The blonde man called leaning up against the door of the building.

"Yes he did but I believe we should all go inside now," L stated moving closer to the building, leaving the blushing Light behind.

"I'm Mihael but you know me as Mello, L's successors," Mihael stated. Light felt his hot face disappear and soon become very awkward. It was yet another person he had to apologise for killing. 

"Yes, I remember you... I'm s..." Light started before Mello shrugged it off.

"No need to apologize what's done is done, I just can't believe this is your place, honestly L you don't worry about expense," Mello said in an attempt to make a joke. Light snortles agreeing.

"Well like you said L we should go inside it's been a long .. well "day," Mello said making quotes with his two fingers. L and Light both nodded walking back into the building. Mello seemed quite relaxed as he strolled in through the doors locking his hands together and stretching his arms up. But for L and Light, they were filled with the feeling of anxiety. 

Are these disappearances going to be a threat? L questioned to himself. Light trailed shortly behind lost in thought about his previous actions and how he had led himself to this point. Light felt that for most of his life he was misunderstood and more than that he felt that he was above most people and as a result, his ego had grown to a god-like status even before the death note had landed into his hands.  
This coldness and dissociation towards others had been a safety blanket for him so to feel it starting to fall away and to have him actually want to be around others was nothing less than nerve-racking. It wasn't like Light was in love, but he just couldn't help but feel admiration and affection for this detective. And this feeling of guilt toward Mello was not something he felt he could get used to.

"You can have any room in this building, but I'd prefer if you would take one closer to the floor me and Light will be on," L stated. Heat radiated in Light's cheeks, why would he be on the same floor he questioned could it be possible that he would share a room with L?

He couldn't!

No, he refused! 

He couldn't allow these thoughts to continue, L was his enemy and was against him he stated but these points were practically mute considering they weren't alive in the human world anymore.

Mello shrugged "Is this about earlier, it's probably a load of shit but if it makes you feel better I'll take a room closer,"  
Light's eyebrows scurried together, he looked towards L who was pressing his fingers to the window.

"L why are you locking the doors and windows?" Light asked looking at him now checking the monitors of all the rooms

"We ran into Kira three and five and they mentioned to us that Mikumi Teru has gone missing as well as this they stated other death note users have been going missing. Kiyomi wanted me to find out what happened," L said perching on the side of the sofa.

"Wow I can't believe you have only been here for like a day and you have somehow found yourself a case," Light laughed. Mello snorted, slumping on the armchair 

"Yeah it's pretty funny cuz I had just told L, I wish we could conjure cases and then one just falls onto our lap," Mello stated.

"All jokes aside, you don't need to do this, after all, it could be a trap," Light exclaimed.

"I don't believe I will look into this, but I want to make sure that we are all safe. I don't know much about this world and what's going to happen next, but I believe this is a chance for all of us to live and accept our fate. We are all young and I'm not sure about you both but I don't believe that I truly lived the way that I always wanted to," 

The two were silent but gave a nod of acknowledgement it was true. 

It seemed strange to L, he had seen so many countries, researched and read how they all lived their lives, he lived in the hustle and bustle and the calm and free parts of the world. But he had never truly seen anything, every experience and trip was laced with trauma and disgust in the cases he investigated. He couldn't help thinking this greatly attributed to his insomnia. He never did anything that he wanted to do. 

Mello sighed heavily and made his way to the lift as to find a room, he was grateful to be around others, but he couldn't help but still feel resentment towards Light. He would behave nicely but he couldn't help feeling hatred, he would always feel hatred he stated in his head.

Within the downstairs lounge L and Light remained silent. The room almost tricked them into believing they were back in time. It was a large yet inviting space with its cream walls, light grey fluffy carpet and beige sofas.

"Light-Kun, please sit, you look tired from your little running escapade," L said attempting to not grin. 

Light scrawled, a little annoyed that he was being made fun of, it wasn't just the fact that L was making fun of him for his past actions that irritated Light but it was also the feelings Light was having for L that brought annoyance. L had placed the honorifics back onto Light's name and that was something he couldn't help but find infuriating. Two could play it that game he thought sitting next to L on the sofa. He leaned back relaxing his body and placed his hands over the top of the sofa.

"Whatever you say Ryuzaki," Light stated confidently feeling petty. 

"Ryuzaki?" L questioned looking surprised. 

"Oh sorry force of habit," he said smiling before manifesting a book in his hand. L couldn't help but grin and place his finger to his lip.

L held his finger to his mouth grinning before manifesting some snacks to eat. The selection of fruits, sweets and little pastries appeared in addition he had created something he never really craved before. Chips. He could remember watching Light on camera and how he had liked these specific chips it had made him purchase them himself to try. The food was placed in individual coloured bowls and practically took most of the sofa as well as on top of Light.

"Excuse me," L said removing the chocolate eclairs off of Light's lap popping one into his mouth. He grinned widely pushing the orange bowl with crisps towards Light. 

"Here you may have some Light-Kun," He smiled friendly, a little too friendly Light thought squinting his eyes at him. It was clear to both of them that their mind games and rivalry didn't ever seem to stop. Neither did they want it to. They wished to annoy, trick and get the better of each other.

Was he overthinking L's kind gesture? Light was almost certain he wasn't, but he thought he would drop it... for now. He probably presented those chips in an attempt to get on my good side and repair the tensions between us he thought. Light was just about to reach for the crisps when L snatched them away from him. Just as Light was about to complain, L picked up a single chip in between his fingers. Hmm, he's playing the trick I did on him earlier, how childish, Light thought.

"Say ahh," L said dangling the crisp in front of Light's unamused face. Was he really going to feed me? He questioned feeling his face get warmer but refused to change his expression. He would play innocent and open his mouth then dive for it. Opening his mouth L placed the crisp in his mouth with no intention of pulling it away. He soon started feeding Light consistently whilst Light waited for him to pull it away, but he never did. Light started to feel slightly embarrassed, he felt more like a dog receiving treats rather than a human being, so for a minute, he thought about how he could turn the tables.

L's Point of view

How cute he was receiving treats like a hungry kitten L thought pondering how Light would look like with pointed ears and a swaying tail.

He would look good, I thought feeling as though I was taming a pet. Lifting another chip and placing it to Lights mouth I watched Light as he moved forward opening his mouth, he gently bit the side of the chip before returning to pry the remaining bit from my fingers with his tongue. I couldn't help but be filled with shock and arousal as he tongued and sucked on my finger. Besides his erotic behaviour, he somehow looked at me with an innocent expression. Moving back, he sat in his seat looking pleased with himself. I placed a sweet in-between my fingers as though I didn't care but the thought of bringing my fingers to my lips made me feel as though I was doing something naughty. I couldn't help remembering that kiss. But I swallowed my embarrassment and continued to eat my candy. I could tell by Light's position he was testing me and was trying to get a reaction from me.

"There was no need to get my fingers wet," I stated, receiving a cheeky grin that could have made anyone crack a smile. But not me! Like a pro, I held it in.

I didn't know why I had this urge to still win. Maybe it's because I'm competitive or because I lost, and I want to regain control. I could not say. One thing was for sure I would love to see Light stumble and lose composure. For so long we had been rivals and, in that spirit, I feel that it is my duty to put him in his place. I believe Light-Kun has some sort of feelings towards me but I cannot confirm exactly what it is. I know for sure that there is a place in my heart that wants him around and that admires him. I have always adored Light-Kun, I had never met anyone that could truly rival me or even keep up with me. Rather than having a negative assumption about me, he questioned my decisions, motives, thoughts and pattern. As I did to him, he had become my obsession and I had become his. I believe our behaviour is petty and childish, but I believe we are doing this due to it being a habit of ours. Everyday Light-Kun and I had sat at our desk, every day was practically the same. Eat, rivalry and work. Eat, rivalry and work. Eat, rivalry and work. But occasionally we had good times, exchanging conversations mostly about Matsuda's stupidity but I digress. I would win no matter what. 

"He sure is taking a while," Light exclaimed. 

Looking above at the clock I was filled with surprise. Why was the clock spinning in circles?

"Oh, that just happens here. I assume it's this world's way of saying we're living beyond time and space," Light stated. I had never seen anything like that besides in some horror movies. This place was truly bizarre. I have been wanting to understand this world, it was fascinating but terrifying. I could feel my detective tendencies were like a gunman's itchy trigger finger; I felt ready to explode. I am compelled to explore but there was a great desire to for once let go and allow the mystery to stay as one.

Had Mikumi truly disappeared? Or was this a trick to get something out of us? Did Mikumi "Pass on" or had he simply gone elsewhere? Perhaps he had gotten lost. The leftover task force members who knew of my survival spoke of his intelligence, it was believed to be under satisfactory. I could certainly see that considering he had been the reason Kira-Kun had lost to Near. I can't see how thinking about this over and over again will somehow give me the answers I need. It was pointless. I am out of my element, in a world that appears illogical and have not even gotten enough information to construct any basis. That being said I could think of a billion reasons for his disappearance but there were no indications to point at one clear answer.

"I'll go and find Mello, if I'm not back in a minute assume, we have been taken away by the great God of this world," I explained in a serious tone.

"Not funny L, "Light claimed frowning.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have been creating the manga for this story. Drop me a comment on what you think of the story so far.


	6. Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys :)

Light glanced at his watch as soon as L had left and had been subconsciously checking it ever since. It was strange how Light had given up on counting the days, the time had become irrelevant. It wasn't until L came yesterday, and brought back his watch that he became aware of it again. He finally knew what the day was, he remembered the cold January morning of his death. It had been the 28th on a Monday. Which would make today the 22nd of February, it was Friday. Knowing this brought a sort of satisfying joy. Finally Light had gotten some clarity on something. Returning his attention back to his watch he noted that it had been a good 3 minutes of waiting for L to return. At that second it occurred to him that a certain big question needed an answer.

Quickly he paid all his attention to his ticking watch. Why did this work whilst the clock above him spun continuously refusing to tell the time? He questioned gawking at his watch. Light sighed maybe he would never know. After all, this place didn't hold any type of logic that he could understand. No days or nights, there was no signs of life, not even any vegetation. Maybe it was because this watch belonged to him that it worked. He felt like punching himself for not noticing, after all, he should have realised when he received his watch from L just yesterday. Thinking back he understood why he overlooked this detail, he had gone into L's memories and saw how it had been late in the afternoon when he saw L sitting on the chair playing chess. He felt a disgusting feeling crawl up his throat as he remembered watching L fall for the second time. 

Still Light questioned how he could have forgotten? Then again not even the great L question the watch when he noticed the clock on the wall. It was then Light remembered the sight of L screaming and throwing his fists to the ground, and felt his body shivering at the bad thought.

"Light," L said behind him placing his hands on his shoulders making Light spring up like a jack in the box. "Very jumpy Light-Kun, are you thinking about the Death note users going missing?"

Light settled down in his seat taking a second to think

"No, I can't say I believe it. Mikumi could have gone insane and ran off like a moron with some other Death note users, there is nowhere after Mu. It's life, death and Mu nothing more than that," Light stated trying to think of the most logical reason for the disappearances. He knew that there wasn't a hundred per cent chance that that was the case but went with his theory, thinking about how useless Mikumi is. Why would anyone want to be around him anyway?

"So, what is it that you wanted to say?" Light asked looking at L noticing a particularly sweet expression L was pulling.

"I want something sweet," L exclaimed. With a puzzled expression, the younger man sat forward with his hands on his knees. 

"Then Manifest it," he said. L moved his head down before he looked back up at Light.

"I want me and Light-Kun to make it," L claimed, twiddling his fingers together appearing "nervous"

Light rolled his eyes stifling a laugh at L's attempt to get him to do what he wanted. 

"Ha! It's a shame we're not chained together. This works in my favour cuz you can't make me do anything anymore!" Light said laughing. 

L had wanted to have the experience of doing something with his own two hands, he had never had to cook for himself before and was willing to experience doing it if only Light would agree to it! He thought.

L frowned at Light in an attempt to look deeply hurt which only made Light laugh more.

"Aww, when you pull that face you look so cut.." Light stopped abruptly realising what he was saying.

"What was that Light Kun?" L asked pretending to be ignorant.

"Never mind let's make something sweet," Light said dragging L to the kitchen. L grinned pleased that his attempt to get Light to do what he wanted had worked.

Light looked through various cupboards to find that they were all filled with various sweets which must have happened when L created this place. He picked up a bag of chips, looking at the date 5/07/2012

"Hmm L do you think this has gone bad?" Light asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure Light, can things even go bad here and if it is bad, can we even get ill from it?" L question equally puzzled.  
"You know I'm not used to not knowing everything," L stated making Light snort at his comment, he agreed, he felt it was strange also, to not know the answers to his questions.

"Agreed," Light exclaimed. Before continuing to look around the drawers.

"Everything is where it used to be, so you clearly manifested everything in vivid detail. I'm surprised that didn't make you pass out again. But I have gathered that the more you manifest the easier it gets." Light stated.

"Well it was a tiresome day before I got to Mu so I think that's what contributed to me falling asleep," L said. Light knew this well but decided it was best to change the topic.

"So, what did you want us to cook anyway? Can you already be that hungry? You ate like 20 minutes ago," at that moment a growl descended from L's stomach.

"I guess so," Light chuckled feeling the relief of something normal existed in the illogical world they lived in.

Was he really going to stay in this place for eternity? Is there nowhere else to go? Do we age? Light pushed the thoughts away starting to feel drowsy at the weight of his questions. L gave a cute little pout before saying in a tiny voice

"I was thinking we could cook a couple of things, some brownies would be nice" Light rolled his eyes once again.

"I guess I could cook diner as well what does Mihael like?" Light asked looking at L questioningly, knowing he could never make up to Mello but he still wanted to try and get on his good side.

"Chocolate," L exclaimed

"Oh god," Light groaned. Going into the fridge he removed ingredients to make himself and perhaps Mihael some dinner. Removing the butter and milk from the fridge he looked around the cupboards finding the rest of the ingredients. Whilst he started placing items to create garlic bread, he was adding the ingredients in a pan for his dish, he noticed L sitting there looking at him sweetly.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to cook your food also?" Light asked. L sweetly smiled notifying Light that he was correct. He did want to help but he realised he had no idea what he was doing. Light started adding butter and sugar to the bowl placing it towards L suggesting to him he should mix it. As Light stirred his food in the pan he measured the baking powder and retrieved a tray from the lower cupboard. Light added the 2 eggs into a glass whisking them with a fork and getting the sieve out placing it on the table. 

"L have you never cooked before?" Light asked. L gave a look that meant yet again Light was correct.   
"Okay add the eggs to the bowl and then grab the sieve and pour this amount of flour into it, you can measure it with this," Light pointed at the measuring scale.

Light added the garlic mixture onto the manifested bread, placing it onto the baking tray before sticking it in the oven. As he poured the sauce into the pan he heard a slight grunt, turning around he saw that the young detective was covered in flour. It was too much to bear and soon Light found himself laughing once again. Embarrassed L dusted some of the flour off of himself and in the direction of the laughing brunette. 

Quickly Light held a wooden spoon up as though he was going to playfully smack him as L picked up the bowl of flour as though to toss it. Both wide-eyed they launched towards each other chucking ingredients at the other before Light ran behind him grabbing him by the waist

"Do you really want to play that game again? " Light asked before he noticed how close he was and felt that L's hair was so close to him that he could smell that sweet coconut scent.

"Light." L started before he felt Light's hands hold onto his own, he pulled them forward and used them to place the sieve back on the bowl

"Okay, this time when you use a sieve you have to make sure when you're pouring flour in it that you don't spill it out. Place the sieve in the bowl then add the flour afterwards you can then pick it up and shake it gently." Light said trying to distract L, embarrassed for having been so close to him.

He felt flushed and L could see the red shade over Light's face he knew that the only reason he had shown him how to use a sieve was because Light had somehow found himself being affectionate with him. Did he really like me that much to touch me so often? L thought. Or perhaps he never meant to get so close to me and he'd done it to make sure I wouldn't make any more mess.

L shrugged it off breaking piece of chocolate into a bowl like Light told him to do. After a while, L had attempted to eat some chocolate on the sly and of course, Light lectured him on how that was for the brownies he was making.

Light's point of view

L had excused himself to go get Mello.  
Meanwhile, I got plates out and started setting things on the table god this is going to go awful I don't understand how I'm supposed to act. I feel bad but do I act that way? Will he think I'm a dick if I try to make it not awkward and try to move past it? I thought about my past interactions with Mello, remembering how he had kidnapped my sister and had also injured my father which led to his death. I could not help but feel irritation and anger towards him but at the same time, I knew it had been my fault. I had caused this trouble and if I was in his situation, I probably would have done the same, if not more. I sighed taking the brownies out of the oven. I then rinsed strawberries from the fridge and added them on a large plate. Placing the skewers in a large glass I poured the melted chocolate into a large clear bowl making a heating device underneath it to keep it warm.

Manifesting had become effortless, like clicking my fingers. Like a natural, I had created an arrangement of snacks, buffet style. It was so easy making this stuff appear but making food from scratch felt good it made me feel human again. L and Mello came in shortly after.

"Mmm things smell good," Mello let out eyeing the plates filled with various food. We all sat down. Me and Mello taking a portion of the Spaghetti and garlic bread, ie the regular food whilst L took big squares of brownies and other goods.

"This is good dude but I gotta say if this was the real world, I'd expect it to be poisoned," Mello added taking a large fork filled with spaghetti and slurped it up. I could feel the table shake as L slightly kicked Mello under the table.

"Thanks it was nothing really, but it feels good to actually cook again," I answered back ignoring both the comment and the kick. Although I'd hate to admit it seeing L defend me brought some joy.

"Wait you actually made it? Nice one I thought you just manifested it," Mello added taking a piece of garlic bread and eating it. 

For a while we just spoke of our days in mu and what we wanted to do with our lives and Mello even brought up a joke on how he would have dealt with Mikumi if he was me. L just sat dazed at the taste of the sweets and looked at them with eyes of amazement. I took a long sip of my wine that I poured into my glass earlier. It was a good way to calm the nerves a little. That was until Mello asked the dreaded question that I didn't want to think about in any way shape or form.

"So you and L are a couple then?" I instantly chocked on my drink as it was flowing down my throat I shot L a questioning look, had L been talking about me?

"Mello what makes you think that me and Light are a couple?" L asks before perching closer to him on his seat

"Hmm I don't know, perhaps it was that sexual tension you shared when you found each other again or the little play fights in the kitchen I heard," Mihael stated. L then looked at me smiling as if my wide-eyed appearance was an indication of me wanting to talk about this. I'm gonna kill him I thought.

"Light and I haven't discussed anything of the sort. It's true that we have good chemistry. I do like him and we are good friends,"

"But I'm cannot assume as of yet what Light feels towards me." L says giving me a cheeky smile making my face heat up. Thank god I never took another sip of my wine I think I'd have spat it out again.

"I.." I started.

Suddenly like a pin dropping in a bare room, a loud bang occurred from what sounded like the front door. L sprung up making his way into the other room looking at the security cameras with me and Mello shortly following.

Mello's point of view

No one was there, L brought up the live feed as well as the same angle from a couple of minutes before. You could make out an image of a book, a black book my eyes widened as I stepped back nearly bumping into a chair behind me. 

"Goddamnit, what is that thing doing here? Wait where did it go?" I exclaimed. On the first screen, which was the live stream It had gone but the video rewound showed the book launching against the door before levitating in front of the door and eventually disappearing. I could feel my heart beating faster, the sight of the very weapon that killed me had elicited such a grave fear in me. But what was the worst that could happen? I can't die so why did it conjure this strong feeling inside of me?

"No one is to leave this building understand?" L said abruptly. Looking at both me and Light. Light and I both nodded watching L frantically look through the surveillance camera's when L conjured a load of small devices that were instantly installed around the whole building.

"What are those?" Light asked. "I imagined they were devices that will alert us if anyone is nearby and I've imagined that no one's manifestation besides our manifestations can occur without breaching the alarm. So you can say they are motion detectors which can also sense manifestations, " L answered.

"You're getting really good at this manifestation, you feeling alright? " Light questions touching L's forehead before L pulled Lights arm allowing Light's hand to rest in his. 

"Well, in this case, you don't need to sit and stare at the surveillance anymore L, maybe it's the magical wizard god trying to scare us for our bad behaviour for using the Deathnote" Light claimed mimicking L's joke from earlier.

"In my defence, I didn't kill anyone," L stated being led out my Light. 

"You're an angel so you're an exception. In any case, you were saying you wanted to let go and have fun so we shouldn't worry about them. It's probably someone pranking us... although," Light said confidently until he rolled his eyes to the side, it was then that grey strings cascaded in the corners of each room

"What the hell are those?" I asked. 

"Don't worry no one but us can see them. They will not only sense others but they will make the intruders unable to use their manifestation," answered Light.

I pulled my best inquisitive and questioning expression. "Is that even possible?" I asked

"How will you know they really work? Isn't that like playing god in mu? Is it possible to take everyone's ability to manifest?" I asked.

"My idea is that their ability to manifest will return when they are far away from here. I assume whatever we wish for will become real," Light stated. 

"I wonder," L started with his finger at his lip. "If we all believe in the same thing can it increase the effectiveness?" L questioned.   
Light leaned slightly against the frame of the door whilst I stared in awe. 

"Hmm, that's possible! But say if the enemy is a Death note user if they come up with a device that makes them invisible and they are smart enough to conclude we'd make this device that senses them perhaps their device would overpower our device to detect them," Light's eyebrows furrowed. Their theories grew and grew as they started to speak about how we couldn't really test these devices on each other. 

"If I wished to intrude on Mello and this device was there to keep me out by alerting him, the device may work. But as I want this device to work, if we did this experiment we may get false results because I want the device to catch me. Whereas if I believed a device like that existed I could come up with a device that could get me in Mello's room and it might be powerful enough to overthrow Mello's device, but as we have assumptions on whether it will work or not we would again get false results, " L stated.  
I sighed watching as L enthusiastically created this scenario, somehow bringing me into it

"Perhaps we should create an invisible shield that also detects heat signatures," Light mentions.

"Maybe a trap can be placed where we zap them with an invisible electric shield, " L questioned whilst grinning. They pondered loudly for a couple of minutes but for me, it felt like hours.

"Okay aren't we taking this a little too seriously?" I state watching as Light and L's face turn to look at me. 

"After all this could have been a prank or Kiyomi trying to make us take her claim seriously," my lips forming into a smile as I watched them looking at me with a blank expression, it felt as though I the great successor finally succeeded past the evil genius Kira and the world-famous L. I had outsmarted their excitable tangent. Light and L both had the same puzzled expression before looking at one another once again this time discussing the crazy inventions they would install. I squinted at both of them. 

"Well I'm going to continue eating now," I muttered, tired from their bullshit. Getting back to the table I dip my finger in the large container of chocolate sauce. Delicious.


	7. Losing control

After a while, Light and L's chat on their safety was halted and they decided to go back to the dinner table. 

"I guess I should clean up," Light said removing his manifestations. Noticing that the things he actually cooked never disappeared.

"Light why didn't it..." L asked

"Maybe items you've altered can't disappear, " L concluded

"Perhaps." Light said.

"Want a drink?" Light questioned lifting a glass. L pulled a face, the thought of drinking some disgusting wine was not one he wanted to indulge.

"You sure? I think I can give you one you would enjoy," He says pouring himself some more wine.

"Okay then, I'll try it," L said curiously. In front of L, he found three drinks appear out of nowhere all of them in fancy glasses decorated with an arrangement of sweets or fruits.

"Wow, they look pretty but do they taste good?" L asks lifting up the first one that came in a margarita glass. It was bright red and had a strawberry as a garnish. Lifting it up carefully he took a small sip expecting it to be disgusting. But to his surprise, it was really good.

"That's delicious," He states with an intrigued expression.

"I told you! It's sweet and fresh and you can't taste the rum in it. It's called a strawberry Daiquiri," Light says pleased with himself. L can't help but take another sip letting more into his mouth making an mmmm noise as he does. Before Light noticed L had thrown the whole thing back. Light felt his eyes widen as he did not expect the detective to drink it so fast.

"Wow take it easy you can't taste it but it will kick in soon," Light says.

"Oh, by kicking in you mean that feeling of light-headedness as though you drank a load of caffeine?" L asks whilst smiling at Light.

"You feel it already? Actually, I'm not surprised you're probably a lightweight because you haven't properly drank before. Try the others a little slower," He says, finishing his glass of wine.

"I want another," L states making another one appear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you still have the other two to drink," Light states pouring himself more wine. But L found himself ignoring the brunette, his attention was purely on drinking the delicious concoction before chomping on the strawberry. Light and L felt even now a subtle sense of competition. Light knew that he could drink more than L for sure and so he wanted to imprint this fact into L. But equally, L knew that he himself was the master of pretending, even if he did start to get drunk he refused to show symptoms and like that they finished their glasses.

Light pours himself his fourth glass of wine whilst L picks up the second colourful drink that Light created for him. Entranced by it slightly purple tint he notices it is covered in candy floss, lifting it up, he confidently takes a sip letting himself savour it before swallowing. Bringing his drink to Light's he lets out a merry "Cheers," as they clinked their glasses, they found themselves drinking the whole lot.

"L, What did I tell you? You got to drink slower or you'll get drunk," Light says with a grin on his face.

"It was too good, and you were chugging the whole of yours, so I got excited," He explains.

"Yeah but I'm a pro," Light exclaims feeling his grin grow wider.

"You sure about that Light? You seem quite pleased right now as if you are starting to get drunk? He states tapping Light's nose with his finger effectively "booping it".

"I'm fine It's you who might be getting drunk if you're not careful. That drink was candyfloss soaked gin, gin creeps up on you. You feel fine one minute, 2 minutes later you are gone. Now the last drink is a sour watermelon slushy" He says watching as L picks up the last glass.

"Does that even have alcohol?" he asks taking a sip acknowledging that it does indeed have alcohol.

"Oh yeah it's got vodka in it, you want to be careful, drink too much of it and you'll be off your tits!" Light says laughing almost spilling his drink in the process.

L chuckles as he tries to drink his final drink but his laughter made it very difficult to take a sip. It didn't help that Light was staring and laughing with him.

After a lot of giggling L quickly takes a chug of the drink scared he'll break out in a laughing fit.

"Good?" Light questions trying to hold back his smile, which makes it hard for L to finish his drink. After finishing his drink they divert their attention back to Mello's direction expecting that he had left the room. To their surprise, on the side of the dinner table, Mello was draped over fast asleep. Bottles of wine scattered over the table it was safe to say Mello was passed the fuck out.

"Considering we cooked he should have offered to help clean rather than get shitfaced," L stated proudly of his accomplishments of the brownies he co-created. This made Light laugh as he had never heard L say anything remotely naughty like that. L moved to wake him up before Light grasped his arm gently, he pulled L in close before whispering.

"I can clean up let him sleep," With this, the chair was transformed into a bed to which Light gingerly held Mello's head as for it to not fall hard on the pillow before placing him down gently. L frowned slightly, this was accompanied by a sour taste of extreme jealousy. The bed then started to grow wheels and L and Light watched as it rolled off out of the kitchen to Mello's room. Light's face formed into a grin it took everything Light had in him to not laugh. L found it equally amusing but felt that Light's actions were far too kind. 

"Does Light still feel guilt?" L asked as they both started to put things away.

"Of course I do, how could I not?" Light answered holding a saddened smile.

L's point of view

"Light, " I called as I gently lifted Light's chin up looking into his hazel eyes. "You did awful things and that can't be fixed but that was then and here is now. You have chosen to be different. You look to me like the Light who lost his memories. Sweet and kind. Only now I like you more. You lack ignorance and you wish to fix the errors of your actions," I stated.

My hand rubbed gently at his cheek and I watched as his eyes became half-lidded. My hands moved on their own holding his face. 

"You're just so.." I started feeling my body lose control as I ran both thumbs along his cheeks pressing my lips to his. The heat ran into my cheeks and engulfed my entire body. 

"You're just," I try to say trying to gain any little bit of composure I had left before feeling Light pull us closer, letting our lips lock again, my fingers travelling to his chest.

I could feel the heat and the tingle that went down to my crotch making my body feel weak. As well as his fingers moving through my hair, catching as he gently started to pull on it. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue licked my bottom lip before it entered slightly in my mouth. My lips instinctively closing around his tongue making me quiver. I had never felt such heat and desire in my life. I wanted to know how Light would feel whilst kissing me like that. I kissed Light slipping my tongue gently through his open mouth to feel his delicious lips close around my tongue. I moaned louder hearing the wet taping of our lips. We both separated. Light's eyes were now plastered with a different expression rather than the half-lidded sweet face I had seen but a moment ago. That familiar demanding, greedy expression returned and like that my chest instinctively moved forward and my head leaned back.

That look made me feel hot and excited. His lips returned to mine and I could feel his right hand move down my body, resting on my ass squeezing me tightly. I moaned looking behind me before looking back at Light's wolfish eyes. Bringing our lips together again his body pressed up against me and I felt myself being pushed into the fridge. His hands moving to the sides of the fridge and his teeth tugged on my bottom lip before bringing me into a deeper kiss. I felt my right leg move up his leg rubbing against him. This only made him more demanding as he pulled me in closer, grabbing underneath me lifting me up. I yelped feeling his lips against my throat and his tongue licking the whole side of my neck. I felt Light's tongue and lips sucking on my skin hotly before humming making a hot sensation go through me. He was making me whimper and I could feel he was loving it. He then gently bit my skin making me moan at the feeling. With my body pressed up against the fridge I felt defenceless and could do nothing more than to try and muffle my noises.

Light gently removed my hand from my mouth giving me a final kiss and putting me down. "L.. I think I'm starting to fall in love with you," Light claimed in his dazed state. I blushed heavily as my breath trembled

"I...Lighhhtttt love..." I stuttered feeling embarrassed at the lack of control I had. Light chuckled rubbing his thumb against my lip.

"Did I make the great L stutter for words I'd never thought I would see the day that I would do that." Light stated.

Starting to move his fingers up my shirt I suddenly felt cold water drop down on us. It had seemed in my state of feeling hot I had drenched us with cold water. Light opened his mouth gasping shaking the water off of his arms.

"Seems like Lawliet is trying to get me wet like before. Now that I'm thinking about it, you made me undress the first day you got here, you pervert"

I gasped turning red

"Noo I didn't and you know it," I said turning away before I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me into him.

"Where are you going?" Light asked whispering into my ear "Is L embarrassed?" Light teased as he brought his face to the side of my neck. Turning to him I glared and allowed a growl to form.

This time I would be in charge I thought. Pushing him into the fridge harshly I saw his eyes widen. Seeing his surprised face, I placed my hands on either sides of the fridge and I joined our lips together deepening the kiss.

As my tongue entered his mouth, I explored his lips claiming them. Feeling his arms around my neck and mine travelling from the fridge to his back where I moved them down to his ass, feeling Light gasp in my mouth before latching on to me. A smile crept on my face and I couldn't help but run my hand along the back of his thigh and gently bite his lip.

Narrarator's point of view

"Someone's having fun," Mello said entering the kitchen smiling to himself. Making L and Light jump and quickly separate as their bodies cooled down instantly.

"Oh no don't stop on my account," Mello teased. What's up with everyone teasing me Light screamed internally!

"I thought you were knocked out?" L asked.

"Hardly I was only resting my eyes. In any case, I just wanted to thank you for placing me on a bed instead of leaving me on that table to get a stiff neck, but I can leave you two to carry on... "Mello said leaning on the tabletop. L and Light's eyes widened as both clambered to say no. Mello chuckled, moving to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to do that I'll..."

Mello shrugged it off

"Nah I want to do it it's good to do something normal for a change and after all, you cooked," Mello mentioned.

Light felt his head lower and he found himself sitting feeling overwhelmed.

"Light?" L exclaimed watching Light's lips form into a bitter smile.

"How can both of you be so nice to me," he let out, his voice coming out a little too cracked then he expected.

Mello stopped suddenly hearing the desperation in his voice and turned seeing Light's devastated face. He had assumed Kira would still be roaming around in Light. In fact, he believed Light was dead and all that was there was this rage-filled animal and yet this man sat with his lowered head and vulnerable expression.

"Light... You have to let it go. What's done is done and we're here," Mello said as L rubbed Light's back gently.

"Really L you gave me that fucking horrible head pat and he gets a back rub," he joked making Light lookup in confusion. Light could imagine that that was the sort of awkward thing L would do.

"Pfft " L exclaimed "My head patting is the best," L stated seriously, making both men laugh. When the dishes were done Mello went up to his room which was the floor below the two other men's bedroom. L and Light headed up to their room also.

"L... I'm sorry.." Light started and L placed his finger to his lips.

"Light-Kun needs to stop apologising or I'm going to have to set up a punishment," L stated. Does he understand what he's implying? Light questioned in his head. Of course, he didn't, he's probably imagining a smack on the wrist and not a kinky little task. Light thought imagining L with a crop.

"That sounds very hot when you mention punishments L," Light said all giddy.

L paused realising how his sentence sounded

"For real Light stop apologising okay?" L said trying his best to be serious.

"Okay," Light answered.

"Although... I'd like to see this punishment you have in store so perhaps I shouldn't stop apologising until I get it," He pondered. "Tell me about it?" Light asked.

"Urgh" L groaned making Light laugh.

"So I'm guessing you're more of a brat whose all talk. You'd be my little sub then," Light said cheekily. L groaned for the second time.

"Light-Kun is getting ahead of himself, if anything is happening I will always be the dom, after all, I was the great L," L stated, surprising Light, he didn't think he knew the exact terminology.

"So I was the great Kira!" Light followed up.

"I told you to forget about being Kira not to boast about it," L playfully says. Pulling Light to their room and onto the bed. This was the plan anyway. But Light felt himself trip as L pulled him and he ended up tripping and falling into the pillow beside L. Making both men laugh. They both lay there laughing and talked for a while.

"Shall we have a bath?" L asks making Light flush

"We?" Light questioned looking at L with an embarrassed expression. L cocked his head to the side confused before his face flushed equally as pink as Lights.

"I meant separately!" L states.

A sigh is released by the younger of the men as he moves to the bathroom. Wobbling over to the bath he stops thinking about how he would run the bath.

"If I manifest water in the bath will it be able to disappear?" He questions loudly. Giggling he manifest a glass of water which he spills into the bath. After swaying his hand into the bath, he imagines the water disappearing, but the water stays exactly where it was moving back and forth in the bath.

Hmm.

Pulling his shirt off he dries the bath thanking himself for not filling the bath with water. Sighing he kneels over the bath thinking for a minute. How can I make this happen? He thinks.

Wait... Mihael was doing the dishes earlier and it was going down the drain.

"Maybe if I run the bath it will... WORK" he shouts watching the water run and drain through the plug moving forward he manifests a shower foam and pours it down the drain.

"Fuck yeah," He shouts. Turning he sees L come through the door laughing.

"What's gotten you so excited?" L asks with a grin and a finger to his lip.

"I filled up the bath," Light exclaims with the largest smile that L had ever seen.

The expression makes L feel his heart miss a beat. He felt his eyes relax and moved forward, kissing the side of Light cheek.

L had never seen Light look so alive and over something so stupid as running a bath. It simply melted his heart and filled him with excitement. Picking himself up he waved at Light whilst closing the door. He took himself back to the bed waiting for Light to finish. He had never truly seen Light's body properly. Sure, he briefly saw him change during the investigation, but he decided not to watch him in fear that he would make the brunette feel uncomfortable. Even when one would shower, he would take the chains off and allow Light to shower on the other side of the door. Sitting on the bed now he felt the room was spinning slightly it was clear that the alcohol had gotten to him, but he would definitely keep that fact away from Light. After 20 minutes Light had come out of the bathroom in what had to be the most delectable outfit L had ever seen him in. He wore a grey V-neck shirt that was slightly see-through allowing L to see the contours of his body as well as a comfy pair of bottoms.

L watched Light dry his hair with a towel and couldn't help but blush at the sight of Light, he was too gorgeous, before he could get any more distracted L walked back into the bathroom. It was clear Light had refilled the bathtub; it was L's intention to go have a shower as his body had become tired from the alcohol but the thought of standing when he felt so woozy wasn't the best of ideas, so he felt grateful. Looking at the bath he noticed the clear water that filled half of the bath and he could feel the warm steam. Stripping his clothes, he climbed into the bath, on the side of the tub he found a brown bag. Slowly opening it up he pulled out a yellow bath bomb labelled "Golden Wonder". Placing it in the bath, he watched it fizzle Infront of him, it's exterior looking nothing like the inside. Ocean blue expelled out as well as tiny yellow stars.

The smell was rich, orange-scented. A sense of calm flooded into L as he lay back in the bath, he had never realised before how stiff his body was and the atmosphere of the bathroom with its low lights and divine smell had allowed him to let go, more than he had ever before. Sighing gently, he washes his body, lifting his leg he lathers it with the silky soapy water. Before washing the rest of himself. After 20 minutes he hears a knock on the door.

"Having fun," Light asks on the other side of the door. To this L replies in a satisfied voice.

"I am, the bath is amazing," he says never wanting to leave but knowing that he would have to eventually.

"I'm glad," Light states.

L felt his face flush, he couldn't think of a time he felt this way.

Lifting himself up he removed the plug from the bath, moving out he watched all the water disappear, he briefly wondered where it would go to as he reached out for his towel. As he pats his body dry, he imagined his familiar white, long-sleeved shirt. As he was about to manifest his jeans, he thought about what Light had been wearing, they looked quite comfortable, far more comfortable than jeans would be. So quietly he imagines a soft pair of blue-tinted bottoms. Placing them on, he felt a little embarrassed, he had never really tried other clothing before, and he worried he would look like a fool. Considering taking them off, he hears a second knock on the door.

"You haven't fallen asleep, have you?" Light questions loudly, clearly still feeling the effect of the wine.

"No, I'm out and dressed," L states, as he starts to think of his jeans the handle lowers and Light pushes himself in, holding two glasses of pink sparkling liquid. Light's eyes circle L, he glanced at L's wet locks of hair that dripped onto the towel around L's neck. Bringing his eyes further down he notices the change in pants and smirks slightly. Though they were loose they looked fitted to L's body. L found himself feeling a little bad for himself, not only had Light seen but he had grinned at him.

"You look cute in them, they fit quite nicely," Light states. L lifted his head up surprised, looking at Light properly L realised the brunette was eyeing him as if he was a treat. A treat that needed to be ravished. Flushing more L reaches out taking one of the drinks from Light's hand. Taking a sip, he sighs at the warm feeling that ran down his throat. It had only taken a minute for him to consume the whole drink. Light watched as the detective before him gulped down the drink he prepared and followed suit quickly swallowing before removing his and L's glass from existence.

Holding onto L's hand, he led him into the bedroom and onto the bed. Gently Light pulls the towel from around L's neck and starts to dry his hair making sure to massage his head. Running his fingers through L's hair he sighed feeling a deep content in his stomach. Moving back, he manifested a golden coloured bottle before squirting some of it into his hand.

"What's that?" L asks lifting his head back to look at Light.

"It's hair oil, it will make your hair soft," He answers rubbing into L's black strands. Bringing his head closer to his face, he kisses L's head whilst smelling his dark locks making the older of the two moan softly.

"There it's all done," Light says pulling back and lying onto the bed. L looks back at Light and briefly runs his hand through his hair to where Light had kissed him. Leaning forward he lies next to him. Looking up he realises just how dizzy he feels. Leaning his head over he shuffles slightly closer to L, instantly feeling his arm around him. It took only ten minutes of talking for both of the men to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter- Unlike the original book Mu I created I wanted this time to be for an older audience. So smutty is the way to go ;) Let me know what you think of the story so far.


	8. Acceptance Before Denial

Light's point of view

I lay there with my eyes gently closed, it felt so peaceful I thought. Breathing deeply, in and out. It was then that I felt something on my chest. Oh, it must be Lawliet I thought feeling his fingers stroke my chest that was bare.

Wait when did I take my shirt off?

I feel his fingers lightly dipping lower, touching over my torso until they got dangerously close to my crotch, I quickly went to grab his hand when I felt his hand on my bare groin. Wait when did I get naked? I thought opening my eyes seeing L touching my body and smiling sweetly.

"L, what are you... " I started to ask when he places his finger to my lips.

"Shh Light," L exclaimed as I felt his two slender hands sliding up and down my sides. I was trapped underneath him. The feeling of his body pressing me against the pillows and mattress was driving me crazy.

Suddenly I felt a hand play with my hair. I quickly turned my head. Shock was the word I would use to describe the situation as before me I was greeted by the sight of L. Two L’s were on this bed with me!

I gasped as he pulled my body against his, I was now lying on his chest and he was kissing my neck.

"L," I whined. Feeling the other L continue to play with the rest of my body. Both L's tugged at me slightly and they started to stroke my body. One L was playing with my chest and the other running his hands down my waist and legs. L started to move to my stomach and placed hot kisses down my body sucking and licking. The other L took advantage of this as his hand's snaked up my chest touching my nipples. I moaned feeling both of them playing with my body. So many hands...

The L in front of me moved his hands down to my thighs he spread my legs open, smiling to himself. He kissed my inner thighs sucking and biting at them making me shiver and flinch. I felt the other bit into my neck as his fingers continued to move and stroke my nipples. I felt the other L lick my stomach and trail it to my needy member. He licked my cock before taking the whole of it in, I whined at the sensation.

…

It was then I woke up in a dark room with L lying asleep on my chest. Oh god, it was only a dream. I sighed heavily. I was relieved at the fact that I wasn't playing the submissive role in real life. Only in my dreams! But a part of me couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Though it had all been my imagination, my raging boner wasn't. Lifting my head up I felt dizzy, it seemed that I was still feeling the effects of how much I drank yesterday. Fortunately, I didn’t feel sick and there were no signs of a headache…

Oh god, last night. I had kissed him! We had made out up against the fridge and Mihael walked in! Oh god. I told him I was falling in love him. Then I had acted so sensually with him by drying his hair. Bringing my hand to my face I couldn’t help feeling hot. No! Why did I do something so embarrassing? My plan had been to tease L, but I lost sight of that and ended up kissing him. I only wanted to teach the lightweight a lesson, but I lost control again!

"Light" L cried making me freeze. I could feel L's grip tightening and the sound of his cries. The noises he was making wasn’t helping my erection in fact It was really turning me on further. God, I need to stop thinking like this right now.

Okay pay attention! It was arousal, I don’t fancy men! He’s going to wake up and he’ll be making fun of you.

“You got me drunk, you’re a pervert Light-Kun,” Imaginary L says.

You’ll pay him no attention. First things first I need to leave this bed. God, I drank far too much. I didn’t even brush my teeth before bed. Who the hell am I? I become someone completely different when I’m aroused and even more so when I'm drunk. I’d want to sleep with anyone if I’m horny enough, I thought feeling the denial build up. It will be fine just stop thinking about him.

"Namete Hoshii" L begged.

Turning my head quickly I felt my face burning.

Not only did he hotly tell me to lick and suck on him, but I could also imagine L all hot and naked, thanks to that dream and because I had been grabbing all over his body the night before. It was the fact that he had said it in the Japanese tongue that made it all so much more deliciously better.

The urge to wake him up and have that happen plagued my mind. Should I? No, I can't I thought shaking my head. Looking back at him I felt my body move on its own as I ran my fingers through his dark hair hearing his fast pants turn into deep slow breaths of air. I was amazed at the sudden change of tone and how his sexy desirable expression he had written all over his face moments ago had turned into this gentle adorable expression. Smiling at L, I couldn’t help but compare him to a panda with his black hair and pale skin. He was just too cute.

The embarrassment in me subsided as a new thought came to mind. The logical side of me had come in finally. It was clear I have gotten feelings for him. I couldn’t deny that anymore, but it was equally clear that Lawliet had gotten the hots for me. After all, he had kissed me last night and he was now having these dirty dreams about me. I didn’t have to deny my own feelings. It was quite clear I loved being around this detective, I had only been embarrassed to show these feeling. But I cannot deny to myself that I like him anymore…

But I can still conceal them away from L!

I thought as the rivalry pushed through again. I won’t be the lovesick puppy, that will be his job, I will always be the dom. I will always be in control of myself.

Thirty Minutes ago…

L laid over Light’s body, hearing the groans of the younger man once again. He could remember yesterday as Light was moaning and whining over the handcuffs in his sleep and how sexy his groans were when they were kissing against the fridge. This had brought an amused smile onto his face. God, it sounded so hot. It was strange all that time when they were chained together he had never ever seen this part of Light before, he had never heard him talk in his sleep either. Perhaps it was this manifestation land that drove your imagination to the fullest, so he had more vivid dreams or maybe unlike Kira, Light was opening up and allowing himself to become vulnerable.

It was then when he heard Light gasp before moaning

"Two L's"

Two mes! L exclaimed in his head jumping out of his skin. Well, what a little pervert he giggled to himself still feeling giddy from last night.

Hmm, I’m curious about what exactly was going on L thought. Perhaps Light will tell me this time if I asked. In any case, this was not good, how was he going to be able to sleep when Light was whimpering and moaning like this. L poked Light's forehead similarly to how he poked his nose last night and let out a silent laugh as Light instantly had a calmer breath and had stopped whimpering. I have the magic touch! He thought remembering the magical head pat he gave Mello. Snuggling back into Light’s chest, he soon fell asleep.

The next thing L saw was Light on a bed having chains wrapped around his wrists. Light's chest was bare, the remaining clothing he wore was his really tight skinny jeans. He looked really good in them L thought. L had been laying on the bed next to him on his back. He turned feeling embarrassed and went to get up but Light quickly pushed him down into the bed.

"Nuh-uh L," Kira lectured. L’s clothes had vanished, and L became very aware of how exposed he was. He wanted to hide his body, too nervous and shy to show it to Light but he quickly pulled L’s arms above his head.

His hands slipped down L’s waist grabbing a hold of his sensitive and hardening cock.

"Ohh," L let out as the younger of the two slowly stroked his member making him roll his hips forward.

"Kira," the detective called out; L felt great pleasure at the cost of submitting to a man that he only wanted to dominate.

"Hmm, I like it when you pull that face, that desperate sexy expression," Kira added placing his other hand under L’s chin pulling him forward and kissing him.

Pulling back briefly he slowed his hand’s movement but made sure to put more pressure.

"Now L I’m not sure you deserve a reward just yet? You have been such a naughty boy that I think you need to be punished," Kira said making him cry out in frustration.

"Please," he begged, he let out a little whine.

"Hmm, I like you crying out like that. Maybe if you call me master, I might suck it," he says cheekily with eyes of desire.

"Please master," L cried.

Smirking he brought his face close to his needy member whilst biting his lip. Stroking faster he looked up watching L become a crumbling mess.

"Please master... Namete hoshii ," he begged.

Laughing he kisses his thigh before giving the tip a lick. This only made L want more as he anticipated for that hot mouth to take him in.

“I love this cock,” Kira said lowering his head down.

But before L could feel anything, he was already awake. Looking up he could see a smiling Light.

"Morning L did you sleep well?" Light asked sounding overly suspicious with his finger grazing up L's cheek. L composed himself before muttering.

"Okay I guess," he replied questioning Light’s overly cheery voice whilst glancing at Light’s hand that moved to his hair.

"That's good. Did you get what you were asking for?" Light asked grinning. L cocked his head up looking at Light with narrowed eyes.

"You know... Namete Hoshii?" Light asked tapping L's lips at every syllable. L's face flushed a bright pink as he moved away from Light, how did he know? Was I speaking in my sleep? L thought, he never knew he did that!

"Well, how did it go with the two L’s? You pervert!" L spat back.

Lights cheeky grin faltered as his lips formed into an embarrassed smile. They both looked away briefly before looking back at one another finding a grin on both their faces.  
"We're really..." Light started to say before a loud noise erupted from the speakers above us. The alarms were going off.

Mello’s Point of view

"Oh chocolate, You’re my favourite thing in the entire world," I sighed savouring the glorifying taste. Mentally hailing down to L for giving me this earlier. Now that I had tried It, I would now be able to manifest it again and again. Looking up from my chocolate bar I noticed a piece of folded up paper stuck to the wall.

Fear rushed before me as I cautiously moved toward it. How the hell did it even get here? I knew it hadn’t previously been there before. As I got closer, I felt that there was something very familiar about it.

Up close to it now I unfolded it and I had to say, it didn't seem the least threatening. It was a drawing done in crayon. The drawing had multiple children playing on a hill and in the background, there was a big white house. I couldn't help thinking it was cute as I pulled it off the wall, turning to the back. It was then I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

Drawn by Matt

"Urgh," I groaned it seemed my happiness had been short-lived.

"Fuck," I breathed out heavily feeling my mind be clouded with a wave of anxiety.

God, I miss you.

Why did you have to die?

It was my fault.

I shouldn't have got you involved in the first place.

I could remember Matt's smiling face when he told me he had gotten my back. I felt a tear run down my face which I instantly rubbed away. I went to scrunch the paper up, but my hand couldn't.

I had created this image! I could tell but I couldn't stand to look at it.

"God I wish I could manifest you," I said quietly but I knew even if I could, I wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes. He was the only person that was on my side. There was so many times I wanted to leave Wammys house whilst growing up (mostly because of that dickhead Near I fucking hope he never uses that Deathnote or I'm going to kill him here) but Matt had made it so much more bearable. Sighing, I removed myself from my bed looking out the window. God, I wish this place wasn't such a wasteland if there was something here, I bet this would make a great view.

I looked out to then see a figure "Who the hell is that" I asked myself peering closer.

Standing there was Light. I sighed looking at him. He was standing painfully still looking at the building.

"What the hell is he doing outside L said to not.." my sentence was interrupted when the alarm started going off.

"What the hell!" I said looking at Light running away from the building. What is going on? I thought, leaving my room and running down the stairs and making my way to the computer room we had all sat in yesterday.

"L why is Light outs......" I started to say before noticing that Light was sitting next to L looking dumbfounded at me.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. "How the fuck did you do that? What is this game you are playing?" I said grabbing him by his collar.

"How did I do what? I haven't done anything" Light answered attempting to get out of my grasp grabbing my shirt and pushing me away.

"Quit it," L said we both looked at L and let go.

"What are you talking about Mello," L asked looking slightly annoyed.

Pulling L's attention to the Monitors feeling aggravated commanded "Playback the recording,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update hope everyone's doing good.


End file.
